La flor inmarchitable
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Han pasado unos 200 años de la serie original, desde la derrota de Aizen. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow ahora son dos almas en Rukongai que aprueban el examen para ser shinigamis.
1. Capitulo 1:Yuugen no Majutsushi

**枯れぬ花 ****(Karenu hana)****  
><strong>_La flor inmarchitable_

By: Maru _de_ Kusanagi

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH no me pertenecerá jamás, es de Tite Kubo. Esto es un fanwork hecho por una fans para otros fans, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
>Warning: Boys love, abusos y otras cosas igualmente divertidas….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

sekai no hate ni ikiteru  
>hitori no majutsushi ga ita<br>mugen wo oimotomeru uchi  
>hitotsu no ningyou wo tsukutta<p>

(…)

tawamure ni ningyou ni hanasu  
>katsute kiita otogibanashi<br>kono yono dokoka ni aru toiu  
>mugen ni saku hana no koto<p>

_En el límite del mundo  
>vivía un mago<br>en su búsqueda de la eternidad  
>creó una marioneta<em>

_(…)_

_En broma, le contó a la marioneta  
>de un mito que oyó en el pasado<br>sobre la flor que florece infinitamente  
>la cual se dice existe en algún lugar de este mundo<em>.

_**有限の魔術師**__**| Yuugen no Majutsushi  
>VOCALOID KAITO;El mago perecedero<strong>_

* * *

><p>Otro día en Inuzuri. El niño sucio, hambriento, revolvía la basura de la tienda del vendedor de frutas. Un dolor punzante le taladraba la cabeza, y no era de hambre: era por la última paliza que le había dado el tendero al pescarlo rompiendo sus bolsas. Un duro golpe en la cabeza terminó todo, que lo hubiera dejado tumbado, de no estar acostumbrado a aquello. Ahora había solo un poco de sangre seca entre sus cabellos azules.<p>

"Basura" oyó una voz sin vida llamarlo. El chico sucio y hambriento estaba acostumbrado a peores insultos, pero ese tono, de que no era más que un ente inanimado, lo ponía neurótico. Hacía que su sangre hirviera y la fuerza que parecía haberlo abandonado regresara y hacerle incorporar en cuatro patas.

Aquella voz sin vida provenía de otro niño, de piel blanca y cabellos negros, sentado a unos pasos de el en ese callejón. Unos ojos verde vivos, completamente opuestos a la expresión de su rostro, estaba viéndolo. El chico sucio escupió y volvió a su búsqueda de alimento. Ese chico seguro era uno de los prostitutos de la zona, por la pinta de su ropa y limpieza.

"Te enfermarás" repuso el chico ojiverde otra vez. El jovencito sucio finalmente se le acercó en un salto y clavó unos ojos azules, demasiado maduros, en él.

"¿Quién carajo te crees vos? No me jodas, muñequita."

El chico ojiverde, que estaba sentado sobre el suelo, no se inmutó ante su estallido. Simplemente busco en su yukata y sacó un paño limpio aunque gastado, lo abrió y le ofreció un pan. Fresco, tibio con el calor de su cuerpo.

"Ten."

El otro joven no acostumbraba mendigar, pero no se negaría. Había aprendido que cualquier oportunidad de comida fácil debía aprovecharse. Presuroso, tomo el pan y se lo llevó a la boca, y por un momento olió el perfume del otro niño, un perfume de varón impropio de su edad. Sin saber porque, mordió con más furia el pan.

_En este mundo, no debería haber niños adultos…._

"Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra."

La vida con Ulquiorra facilitó un poco conseguir la comida. El ojiverde tenía buenos clientes, que le pagaban con buena comida, y a veces en dinero. Grimmjow había sido invitado un par de veces, pero no era lo suyo. Normalmente esperaba en el descanso de la entrada, atento a las voces y ruidos que provenían de habitaciones a oscuras. Nunca escuchaba la voz de Ulquiorra, pero sí la voz de sus clientes, sus respiraciones pesadas, sus aullidos animales. Grimmjow se quedaba viendo la luna, mientras sus pies descalzos eran acariciados por la hierba. Aquella situación no lo incomodaba, al fin y al cabo, era lo que hacía para sobrevivir. Ulquiorra había sido agraciado con una bonita figura de muñeca, le recordaba a la kokeshi que una vez le vio a una niña que caminaba de la mano de su padre. El no servía para aquello, no podía someterse porque sí a otro, aun cuando este fuera más fuerte, su espíritu era como un animal libre, el gato que deambula por las noches. Tras aquellos encuentros, regresaban a algún refugio y descansaban. Ulquiorra ahora se pasaba la noche insomne tras haberse lavado el cuerpo con paño y un balde de agua fresca. La mañana encontraba a Grimmjow con el cuerpo del otro niño acurrucado a su lado.

Había llegado la primavera. Ulquiorra había conseguido comprarse un yukata nuevo, color celeste y le compro otro color verde a Grimmjow. Era la época de florecimiento de sakuras y se habían apartado de Rukongai, a una zona donde pocas personas se aventuraban. Solos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" dijo repentinamente Ulquiorra. Grimmjow frunció el ceño, la verdad era que nunca lo había tenido en cuenta.

"Me parece que trece… ¿por?"

"Catorce." Dijo el ojiverde, bebiendo un poco de agua.

"Me estas cargando" repuso, sorprendido Grimmjow. Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza, en silencio. Típico.

Grimmjow se quedó en silencio, viendo como la brisa jugueteaba con los cabellos de Ulquiorra, entonces recogidos en una colita, y el flequillo nublaba sus ojos de vez en cuando. En ese momento, Grimmjow sintió algo raro, como que algo le apretaba el vientre, como cuando comía basura y se pasaba descompuesto una semana. Pero este sentimiento traía calor y una extraña alegría, como cuando bebía un poco. Ulquiorra, por su parte, seguía tan estoico e inalcanzable como siempre, silencioso y frío. Pocas veces, sino ninguna, había visto algo más que exasperación en sus ojos. Esos ojos siempre verdes, vacíos. Ulquiorra se movía por el mundo como si nada le importara, como si solo se limitara a existir. Y eso confundía mas a Grimmjow, si no le importaba nada, ¿por qué lo había ayudado aquella vez? ¿Por qué lo mantenía a su lado? Grimmjow se llevó una mano a la cabeza, acariciando una cicatriz en su cuero cabelludo.

No debía ponerse a pensar tanto.

El golpe de la caída de un sakura los hizo reaccionar. Una especia de animal, negro con una máscara blanca se revolvía para incorporarse, aullando. Grimmjow se puso en alerta y Ulquiorra se ubicó a su lado.

"¿Qué mierda es eso?"

"Un hollow."

"¿Un qué?"

El animal al fin se incorporó, y los miró. Una lengua larga y negra limpio los labios inexistentes, y comenzó a acercárseles.

"Ju ju ju… que olor delicioso…"

"Grimmjow… cuidado" dijo Ulquiorra cuando el hollow les salto encima. Los muchachos se apartaron del camino de la bestia, entonces Ulquiorra se detuvo y apunto un dedo al hollow. Una luz verdosa se dejó ver en forma de esfera y la arrojo al hollow, quien se tumbó un poco a un lado.

"Mierda." Gruño Grimmjow, sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón y consiguiendo clavarlo en el ojo del hollow. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo a Ulquiorra del brazo y salieron corriendo, Grimmjow siempre había sido más veloz, por lo cual el otro tenía un poco de dificultades en seguirle el paso. Justo cuando oían el hollow a unos pasos detrás, una figura de negro les corto el paso. Era un hombre joven, de facciones agraciadas y llamativo cabello naranja, un poco crecido. Una shikahusho negra y una espada tan larga como su cuerpo, los dos muchachos se quedaron sin aliento al sentir la enorme presión espiritual de aquel hombre. Cayeron de rodillas, resoplando.

"¡Getsuga tensho!" dijo el shinigami, y una haz de luz negra salió de la espada, partiendo a la mitad al hollow y desintegrándolo.

Al poco tiempo, otros shinigamis llegaron.

"¡Teniente Kurosaki!" dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y _rostro estúpido,_ pensó Grimmjow, tratando de incorporarse.

"Ya ha sido purificado." Dijo el shinigami, guardando la gran zanpakuto en su espalda. Se volvió a los dos jovencitos en el suelo. "Buenos movimientos, tienen talento." les dijo, sonriéndoles. Grimmjow odio esa sonrisa.

"¡Oiga!" dijo, incorporándose pesadamente.

"Oye, no le hables así…"

"¡Cállate perro faldero!" rugió Grimmjow, y el otro shinigami se encogió de hombros.

"Grimmjow…"

"¿Grimmjow?" dijo el shinigami de cabello naranja, ahora con una mirada desconcertada, y miro al otro chico "Matame…"

"¡¿Teniente?" exclamo el otro shinigami, también sorprendido al ver a los jóvenes. Grimmjow ya se estaba exasperando por todo aquello, y estaba a punto de cantarles unas cuantas cuando Ulquiorra se le adelantó.

"¿Podemos ser shinigamis?"

* * *

><p>La verdad es que Grimmjow hubiera matado a Ulquiorra de haber tenido la oportunidad en aquel momento. Los había hecho entrar en la academia y ahora tenían que aguantarse estudiar y entrenar todos los putos días. Tampoco ayudaba que Grimmjow nunca había aprendido a leer, por lo cual debía ir a clases extras para ponerse al día. Afortunadamente era un alumno brillante y aprendía rápidamente.<p>

Después, lo hubiera matado porque lo dejó. Ulquiorra resultó estar muy avanzado y rápidamente era promovido a niveles superiores de enseñanza. Era muy popular entre sus compañeros, y era sobre quien todos parecían hablar. Sin embargo, una vez que se puso al día, Grimmjow también demostró ser tan popular y hábil como su antiguo compañero de andanzas. Ulquiorra era muy talentoso en el uso de hado, y tácticas de combate, nunca desaprovechando las debilidades o ventajas sobre sus enemigos, disminuyendo el esfuerzo en la batalla al mínimo, mientras que Grimmjow era mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que quizás disfrutaba en demasía. Era todo un show verlo practicar o cuando iba en las primeras cacerías de hollows de práctica.

Sin embargo, aun compartían la habitación. Aun compartían la cena y la limpieza del cuarto. A veces, Ulquiorra ayudaba a Grimmjow en algún tema que le resultara un poco complicado. Aun, en algunas noches, Grimmjow se despertaba con el cuerpo de Ulquiorra acurrucado a su lado en el mismo lecho.

Si las cosas aún no habían cambiado lo suficiente, cambiaron después de que Ulquiorra estuviera fuera una semana en una misión con otros compañeros. Estaba realmente cansado y solo deseaba darse una ducha cuando escucho una conmoción en el patio de entrenamiento. Una multitud de alumnos se había agrupado en la entrada del patio, tapándole la vista.

"¿Qué pasa?" inquirió a uno de los otros.

"¡Es Grimmjow! ¡Está haciendo una lucha de practica con el teniente Kurosaki!"

"¡Esta loco! El teniente Kurosaki es una leyenda, derrotó a Aizen Sosuke en la guerra que casi destruyó los dos mundos, ¡lo va a dejar hecho polvo!" exclamo otro chico, riéndose. Ulquiorra se hizo paso hasta que quedo frente a la arena. Allí, vio a Grimmjow, todo sudoroso y sucio. Había un par de cortes y rasguños que le sangraban, y su uniforme estaba desgarrado en algunas partes. El teniente Kurosaki estaba también un poco golpeado y transpirado, pero de pie, sosteniendo su zanpakuto con ambas manos. Sonriendo. Grimmjow, a su vez, también sonreía, le daba la misma sonrisa cómplice a su contrincante, sujetando a su vez su espada de práctica. Volvió a cargar contra el teniente, y Ulquiorra sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Grimmjow parecía una pantera que saltaba a su enemigo, decidido, feroz. El teniente Kurosaki detuvo su ataque y con una patada lo arrojó al suelo, quitándole el arma.

"¡Fin! ¡Victoria del teniente Kurosaki!" anuncio el profesor a cargo de la práctica. Grimmjow se dejó en el suelo, resollando. Los alumnos festejaron la victoria del teniente, y Ulquiorra se apresuró a ir con Grimmjow, solo para ver como este se reía con ganas, verdaderamente feliz. Tomó la mano de Kurosaki, y se incorporó. El teniente le devolvió una sonrisa, realmente satisfecho.

"Bienvenido." Le dijo el shinigami al aprendiz, estrechando su mano.

Y Ulquiorra no supo cómo llamar el sentimiento que le mordía el corazón en ese momento.

* * *

><p><em>Hola gente que tal, tanto tiempo…<em>

_Y acá volví, dejando de momento colgado a "__**Butterfly dance**__" y escribiendo mi primer GrimmUlqui, que terminó siendo otro totalmente distinto al que tenía en mente…. Si no entienden bien, en esta historia han pasado unos 200 años de la serie original, de la derrota de Aizen. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow son dos almas ahora en Rukongai que aprueban el examen para ser shinigamis. Ichigo es un teniente y en la próxima sabrán quien es su capitán, y por qué no es un capitán. También quien es ahora el nuevo capitán en jefe de los trece escuadrones, y con que escuadrón quedaran estos chicos… como ven, también hay sitio para triángulos amorosos, porque hare un poco de GrimmIchi y no sé qué más, se cómo vendrá el final de esta historia_

_En fin, espero les interese este nuevo desafío que he asumido, y me aconsejen._

_¡Saludos!_


	2. Capitulo 2:Karenu Hana

**枯れぬ花 ****(Karenu hana)****  
><strong>_La flor inmarchitable_

By: Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_WOW! ¡Qué recibimiento gente! Hacía rato que no tenía reviews tan alentadoras ^^ ¡mil gracias en verdad! Por cierto, el titulo no estoy muy segura de que persista, en realidad iba a elegir una frase de esa canción, la que he puesto como epígrafe (cantada por el Vocaloid Kaito; por cierto, he desarrollado cierto fanatismo por los vocaloids, siendo Miku Hatsune mi inspiración y único personaje femenino animado que me agrada de manera impropia ^/^) ok, ¡al fic!_

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH no me pertenecerá jamás, es de Tite Kubo. Esto es un fanwork hecho por una fan para otros fans, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
>Warning: Boys love, abusos y otras cosas igualmente divertidas….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

eien nante nai kara utsukushii to  
>furueteta<br>kimi ni hana wo karenai hana wo sagashi tsudzukeru

"_La eternidad es hermosa, porque semejante cosa no existe"  
>me dijiste temblando<br>Por ti, sigo buscando la flor, la flor inmarchitable_

_**枯れぬ花**__**| Karenu Hana  
>VOCALOID KAITO: La flor inmarchitable<strong>_

* * *

><p>¿Quién cantó aquella canción? Ulquiorra no lo recordaba. Tampoco dónde la había oído a ciencia cierta. Había sido hacía tiempo, de eso estaba seguro, posiblemente entre la voz de las incontables almas vagabundas de Rukongai.<p>

Desde el primer día, supo que ese lugar era un espacio donde no había sosiego, donde no había belleza. Un lugar lleno de basura, conocido como Inuzuri, y considero que era un nombre apropiado. Las almas vacías, carentes de valor, pululaban alrededor de él.

Tuvo hambre. Las otras almas pasaban sus días sin quejarse, sin comer. Pero él tenía hambre.

No le costó demasiado hallar una manera fácil de hacerse del dinero necesario para poder mantenerse.

Aquel mundo le resultaba extremadamente insulso. Había simplemente que cumplir un rol que se había designado uno mismo.

Entonces lo conoció.

Recordó aquellos ojos. Azules, como el cielo infinito. Era más una bestia que un humano, revolviendo la basura en busca de comida que sustente su cuerpo. Mientras era guiado por las calles de Inuzuri, vio como el tendero, con un palo en mano, le propinaba una tremenda paliza, dejándolo tendido a un lado del camino. Y, sin embargo, no pudo de dejar de ver el brillo en aquellos ojos.

"¡Que imbécil!" repuso su cliente de turno "_Ese_ crio tiene ciertas facciones agradables, si se lavara y se dejara hacer, no estaría pasando por esa situación, ¿verdad?"

Ulquiorra se dió cuenta de que debía responder a la pregunta recién hecha, pero nunca se había cuestionado nada que consideraba necesario. Simplemente, miro un momento a su cliente con el mismo rostro anodino.

"Bah, a vos eso no te importa, ¿no?" le dijo el sujeto tras un intervalo de incómodo silencio. Cerro tras si la _shoji_, mientras Ulquiorra se echaba encima del futon. Su cliente no tardó en meter la mano entre sus prendas y encontrar sus genitales. Le quitó el _fundoshi_ y recorrió con dedos ásperos su miembro. "Al fin y al cabo, para gente como nosotros, ¿de qué sirve el orgullo?"

Ulquiorra se mordió la lengua para no gemir cuando su cliente lo penetraba violentamente. Apretaba las sábanas entre su dedos y cerraba los ojos para apartar de sí aquella realidad, ese momento, ese mundo de basura en el que se encontraba, donde él mismo no era más que otro pedazo de porquería.

La noche se había cerrado sobre Inuzuri, como un manto pesado con el calor del verano. Un perro aulló a la distancia mientras caminaba buscando un lugar donde refugiarse esa noche. Le habían dado de comer bien esta vez, incluso le habían entregado un poco de pan para después. Normalmente, aquellos que eran demasiado rudos eran hombres poco acostumbrados a tener sexo con menores, y eso los hacía sentir culpables, por lo cual la recompensa era generosa. Hasta ahora, no había tenido clientes femeninos, pero eso tampoco le parecía gran cosa. El mundo en el que vivía era así. No hacía falta cuestionarlo.

Caminando por las calles sucias y vacías de gente, Ulquiorra se encontró en el mismo callejón de aquella tarde, donde había visto los brillantes ojos azules.

No lo sintió siquiera cuando se sentó a unos pocos metros a observarlo. Revolviendo un poco torpe unos tachos de basura, sucio de tierra, sudor y sangre en los cabellos. Antes de que pudiera meditarlo, lo llamó

"Basura"

Ese joven se volvió, agazapado como una pantera ante un enemigo. Ojos azules, destellando en un rostro duro, y sin embargo bello. Un porte que, aún a pesar de la delgadez y la pobreza, denotaba orgullo, fuerza, la entereza de saber quién era y qué deseaba del mundo.

Por primera vez, Ulquiorra deseó algo.

Deseó poseer a aquel joven, esa fuerza, ese valor.

* * *

><p>Ingresar en la academia shinigami no le resulto difícil. Como cuando había decidido vender su cuerpo para poder vivir, así asumió el compromiso de convertirse en shinigami. Grimmjow resulto estar más atrasado de lo esperado, pero su orgullo fue justamente lo que lo ayudo a superar cada obstáculo, cada afrenta que debía soportar de los otros estudiantes, normalmente hijos de otros shinigamis.<p>

"Hola muñequita" lo saludaron al salir de una clase.

"Buenas tardes, senpai." Se inclinó como era debido.

"Que bello rostro… al crecer se podría decir que comienza a alcanza la perfección." El senpai tomo su rostro, y lo miro a los ojos. Ulquiorra le sostuvo sin miedo la mirada. "¡Quien hubiera esperado que uno de los más lindos chicos de Inuzuri pretendería convertirse en shinigami! Mi padre seguramente vendría corriendo a escogerte para su escuadrón."

"Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra se liberó y miro a quien lo llamaba. Era Grimmjow.

"Y el gato callejero…. Que sorpresa tan agradable…"

"¿Qué dijiste?" gruño Grimmjow, listo para responder a la ofensa.

"Simplemente está poniendo en relieve un hecho que no nos es desconocido, ya que hemos sido sus protagonistas" repuso Ulquiorra "¿pretende incomodarnos con esa declaración?"

Se hizo el silencio.

Era imposible discutir con Ulquiorra.

El rostro del senpai era de sencilla incredulidad. Grimmjow aprovecho a darle un puñetazo.

"Exactamente, SEN-PAI" le dijo cuando éste se sostenía la hemorragia de su nariz "A ver si aprende a meterse en sus asuntos."

El otro estudiante se marchó sin decir palabra, y Grimmjow se volvió, contento, a su amigo.

"Eso fue una demostración de violencia innecesaria, Grimmjow." Le dijo Ulquiorra con su usual parquedad. De no haber estado de buen humor, Grimmjow se lo habría recriminado.

"Nah, pero me eso sentir bien."

"¿No tienes practica?"

"Ah, eso." Grimmjow parecía inquieto, lo cual hizo que Ulquiorra arqueara una ceja.

"Dime cuál es tu consulta." Dijo con cierta resignación el ojiverde, y comenzó a andar a la habitación que compartían. Cerró los ojos pensando en el desorden que usualmente era el espacio de su compañero y lo que costaría ordenar ese sitio. Seguramente había algún tema que no comprendía y aun sentía vergüenza de tener que consultarle. "¿Cuál es tu duda esta vez?"

"No, tenía que darte una noticia. Me han reclutado."

Ulquiorra se detuvo justo antes de tomar el picaporte. Las habitaciones de la academia eran distintas a las de las casas en Inuzuri.

"Disculpa, creo que escuche mal." Dijo al cabo de unos segundos, girando el picaporte e ingresando a la habitación.

"No, no escuchaste mal," dijo el peliazul un poco inseguro ante su reacción "me han reclutado en el escuadrón cinco. El teniente Kurosaki dijo que estoy listo para ya desempeñarme como shinigami." Repuso Grimmjow, sonriéndole sinceramente, lo cual hizo que Ulquiorra se molestara. No.

Estaba furioso.

Pero no sabía por qué.

Y _eso _lo molestaba más.

"El capitán del quinto escuadrón se llama Abarai, ¿no es así?"

"Sí. También creció en Inuzuri, ¿sabías? Fue también guerrero en la batalla que dio fin a Aizen Sosuke."

"Y sin embargo, él no fue quien le derroto. Fue el teniente" dijo Ulquiorra, sentándose en la cama. Su tono era rudo, decía cada palabra destilando hostilidad. No podía evitarlo. "Y el teniente, que derrota a Aizen, no es el capitán. Basura."

Grimmjow frunció el ceño. Sabía que cuando Ulquiorra usaba ese tono, era porque realmente hablaba en serio.

"Oye, ¿qué te pico esta vez?" le dijo, sentándose pesadamente en su cama "¿Qué carajo importa que Kurosaki sea teniente y no capitán?"

"Nada," dijo Ulquiorra "cuando son basura, nada."

"¡¿Pero no podes estar conforme una condenada vez? ¡Nada te viene bien! ¡Nada vale la pena para vos! ¿Por qué decidiste que fuéramos shinigami entonces?"

"Para tener una vida mejor."

"¿Pero entonces porque carajo estas tan molesto?"

"No lo estoy."

"Sí lo estás," Grimmjow de un salto estaba a su lado, sujetándolo de su uniforme "te conozco más de lo que pensás, Ulquiorra."

"Suéltame," y no pudo evitar agregar "_basura."_

Grimmjow lo arrojó con fuerza contra la cama.

"Sos un hijo de puta, Ulquiorra." Dijo Grimmjow, dejando la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ichigo mordió el cuello de su amante mientras se movían al unísono, frotándose deliciosamente el uno contra el otro. Siempre que deseaba conseguir algo, siempre era mejor después de haber llegado juntos al orgasmo.<p>

Un largo suspiro le indico el clímax de su pareja mientras era abrazado por brazos fuertes y cálidos. Se apoyó en el pecho sudoroso, oliendo su piel y oyendo el latido que lentamente recobraba su ritmo.

"Ichi," dijo una voz ronca de placer "alguna vez, esto va a dejar de funcionar."

"Renji," dijo Ichigo, colgándosele del cuello "eso solo si dejas de amarme."

"Cosa que por ahora no espero dejar de hacer."

Ichigo busco sus labios y compartieron un beso lleno de cariño. Ambos se conocían desde hacía más de doscientos años, habían empezado con el pie izquierdo para después convertirse en camaradas, luego amigos y, ya él un shinigami a tiempo completo, amantes.

Ichigo recibió diversas ofertas de los otros escuadrones, muchos estaban ansiosos de recibirlo como capitán a pesar de su poca preparación para el cargo. Pero no quiso serlo. Eso lo hubiera apartado de la persona más importante en su mundo para él, y ya había sacrificado demasiado. La capitana Unohana del cuarto escuadrón, ahora la capitana de los trece escuadrones, sonrió suavemente ante su solicitud. Ichigo podía pedir lo que quisiera, al fin y al cabo había sido quien había salvado ambos mundos. Un capricho tan prosaico no era nada.

"Lo que no entiendo," dijo Renji al fin "es porque querés a _ese_ joven especialmente."

Renji no olvidaba las batallas, ni la sangre derramada, o que Ichigo casi muriese en sus diversos enfrentamientos con los Espadas. Pero Ichigo tampoco lo hacía, y también había decidido mirar para adelante.

"Deseo que tenga una oportunidad, además, pronto necesitaras un asistente que me cubra, y muchos han coincidido que tenemos caracteres similares." Ichigo se comenzó a acomodar las ropas "Ellos ya no son hollows."

"Nadie puede reemplazarte" dijo Renji, incorporándose de su asiento. El sol ya caía cuando Hanataro llamo a la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Disculpen, capitán, teniente, pero el recluta nuevo ha pedido audiencia urgente…"

"¿Grimmjow?"

Ichigo estaba sorprendido mientras que Renji frunció el ceño.

"Dile que pase."

Grimmjow ingreso y se inclinó respetuosamente a sus superiores.

"Disculpen que me presente sin avisar, pero es urgente." dijo el muchacho, todavía vistiendo su uniforme de estudiante "Dado que se me recluto como parte de su escuadrón, me agradaría poder descansar esta noche en las barracas del mismo. He tenido… ciertos cruces de palabras con mi compañero de habitación y no creo que pueda regresar esta noche."

Renji resoplo por la bajo mientras que Ichigo sonreía.

"De acuerdo" dijo Renji, mirando a su pareja como diciendo _'esta noche vas a tener que pagarme regalías'_. "Hanataro te llevara."

"¿Yo?" dijo el otro shinigami.

"Vamos, Hana, no pasara nada." Sonrió Grimmjow al shinigami de cabello negro y escuálida figura, palmeándole la espalda mientras salían de la sala.

"Mas te vale que esto valga la pena."

* * *

><p><em>Ok, la corto acá. Fin de semana agotador…. Espero poder plantearles más cosas la próxima y explayarme más, ya tengo decididas otras dos parejas a menos.<br>¿Y qué onda Grimmjow y Ulquiorra? Vamos a ver como siguen… son chicos duros de arreglar, sus caracteres son bastantes distintos a Renji, Ichigo o a Gin y Toushirou, especialmente Ulquiorra. _


	3. Capitulo 3: A garden of mother

**枯れぬ花 ****(Karenu hana)****  
><strong>_La flor inmarchitable_

By: Maru _de_ Kusanagi

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH no me pertenecerá jamás, es de Tite Kubo. Esto es un fanwork hecho por una fan para otros fans, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
>Warning: Boys love, abusos y otras cosas igualmente divertidas….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**yume wo mitann da  
>chiisana niwa datta<br>yasashiku yobu koe  
>kagayaku jyoukei<strong>

**(…)**

**na, tanomu yo shinpu san  
>oshiete okure yo<br>yume de mita niwa wa  
>doko de kiechimatta no ka<strong>

_Soñé un sueño  
>donde había un pequeño jardín<br>una dulce voz llamando  
>la escena brillaba<em>

_(…)_

_Hey, padre, te lo ruego  
>por favor, dime<br>ese jardín del que soñé anoche  
>¿A dónde ha desaparecido?<em>

_**A garden of mother  
>VOCALOID KAITO: Un jardín de mamá<strong>_

* * *

><p>"¡ICHIIIIIIIII!"<br>Grimmjow quedo tendido cuando un bólido le cayó encima con toda su fuerza. Acababa de preparar la oficina de su teniente y estaba por traerle algo de merendar cuando ese grito lo derribo.  
>"Yachiru-chan" dijo Ichigo desde la puerta de la oficina "ese no soy yo."<br>La muchacha de cabello rosado levantó la cabeza y miro extrañada al teniente, luego al joven que yacía debajo de ella y otra vez a Ichigo.  
>"Oye, ¿quién sos vos?" dijo ella al peli azul, que comenzaba a reaccionar.<br>"¡Eso quisiera saber yo, carajo!" rugió Grimmjow, y la peli rosa salto grácilmente lejos de su alcance, descendiendo justo al lado de Ichigo.  
>"Soy Yachiru Kusajishi, teniente del onceavo escuadrón, ¡encantada!" saludo la joven, con la sonrisa más inocente que alguien pudiera imaginarse.<br>"¡¿Te-teniente del onceavo?" Grimmjow había oído del infame capitán Zaraki y de su hija, pero nunca había esperado… bueno, digamos que esa chica aniñada no era lo que se esperaba.  
>"¡Esa no es forma educada de saludar a una chica como yo!" dijo la jovencita haciendo una mueca, plantándose frente a él.<br>"¡Ah! Grimmjow Jeagerjacks!" La saludo, bastante confundido, el novato.  
>"Humm…" Yachiru lo evaluó un momento, acercando su cara demasiado al rostro de Grimmjow, quien no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómodo. Finalmente, Yachiru notó sus ojos, profundamente azules y las marcas que los destacaban. "¡Michi-miau!"<br>"¿Lo qué?" en serio, a esta chica algo le fallaba….  
>Grimmjow se volvió a su teniente, rogando por una palabra de ayuda. Ichigo suspiro, agotado.<br>"Yachiru-chan."  
>"Ah, ¡Ichi!" sonrió ella dándose vuelta, como si recién se percatara de él "¡Michi-miau se parece mucho a vos! ¿Es el nuevo recluta?"<br>"Así es. Pero es raro que vengas sin avisar…"  
>"Ah, eso." Yachiru buscó en su uniforme y extendió una carta al teniente "Pronto será el cumpleaños de Kouga-kun, y Ken-chan y Byakushi los invitan."<br>Ichigo aceptó la carta. Hacía mucho que no veía al pequeño Kouga.  
>"Gracias por la invitación, no faltaremos."<br>"Ken-chan echa de menos las practicas contigo, Ichi" dijo Yachiru "Seguro te pedirá practicar."  
>"¿En el cumpleaños de Kouga-chan?"<br>"Huum… a lo mejor sugiere eso como regalo de cumpleaños…"  
>Ichigo guardo la carta en el interior de su uniforme.<br>"Lo conversare con el capitán, hay algunos detalles de por medio."  
>"¡Ok!"<br>Yachiru se aprestaba a marcharse cuando recordó algo.  
>"¡AH!" exclamó "¡El capitán Hitsugaya y Hinamori se casaran el próximo tanabata!"<br>"¿Cómo?" Ichigo sabia del cariño existente entre ambos, pero no creía que fuera posible la unión entre esos dos "¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
>Yachiru meditó, llevándose un dedo al mentón<br>"Me quede dormida en la oficina de Byakushi ayer, y escuché cuando Shirou-chan vino a contárselo. ¡Ah! Me había pedido que no lo cuente… ¿no lo contaras, verdad!"  
>Ichigo se llevó una mano a la sien.<br>"Descuida…"  
>"¡Ok! ¡Nos vemos, Ichi!" y sin más desapareció. Ichigo fue a su silla y saco la carta, la cual miró un largo rato entre sus manos.<br>"Eh… ¿teniente?" al fin dijo Grimmjow, todavía confundido "Esa chica..."  
>"Ah, no lo medites demasiado. Es así." Dijo Ichigo, guardando otra vez la carta "La verdad es que se casen esos dos me dejo bastante perplejo…"<br>Grimmjow lo miraba aun sin entender.  
>"Creo que mereces saber. ¿Has oído del capitán del décimo escuadrón, el niño genio -bueno, ya no es un niño- Toushirou Hitsugaya?"<br>"Un poco, es el poseedor de la zanpakutou de hielo, Hyourinmaru, ¿verdad?"  
>Ichigo asintió.<br>"Cuando se develó el complot de Aizen, fue ayudado por otros dos capitanes, Kaname Tousen y Gin Ichimaru."  
>Grimmjow asintió. Recordó un poco de sus lecciones de historia acerca del conflicto y algunas fotos. El llamado Gin tenía cabello plateado y una sonrisa que no dejaba de causar escalofríos…. La sonrisa del asesino sin miedo.<br>"El capitán Hitsugaya" prosiguió Ichigo "creció junto a Momo Hinamori, quien fuera teniente de Aizen. Ella casi perece en ese momento, y el capitán Hitsugaya también. Pero también corrieron otros rumores… como que también había una relación íntima, por así decirlo, entre el capitán Ichimaru, que pereció al final de la guerra, y el capitán Hitsugaya. Todos los que sabemos de cuan es posible la veracidad de ese rumor sabemos a ciencia cierta que el aprecio del capitán Hitsugaya hacia Hinamori no pasa de un amor fraterno, de hermanos."  
>Ichigo comenzó a leer diversos informes.<br>"En fin, anda, tráeme algo de merienda, esto me llevara tiempo y prometí estar temprano en casa."

* * *

><p>Vacío. Absoluto. No había oscuridad, solo una blancura callada.<br>Desde hacía semanas que practicaba duramente en ese estado, vaciándose completamente de todo pensamiento, atento a la voz inexistente de su zanpakutou. Era una voz que aún no escuchaba.  
>"¡Ulqui-kun!"<br>Ulquiorra siguió en su sitio a pesar del peso que se había trepado a su espalda. Una voz infantil, juguetona pero carente de inocencia reía  
>"Nah, ¿seguís practicando?" dijo la voz, con un puchero.<br>"Senpai..."  
>"Ya te dije que me llames Gintaro"<br>"Gintaro senpai, ¿podría bajarse de mi espalda?"  
>El peso se retiró. Ulquiorra se volvió a su senpai: era un chico de no más de doce años, sonriéndole ampliamente, sin inocencia alguna. Llevaba cabello plateado y los ojos entornados casi hasta cerrarlos.<br>"Nah… ¿qué pasa, Ulquiorra-kun?" dijo el chico acercando su rostro al de Ulquiorra y mirándolo fijamente. Desde que las lágrimas verdes habían aparecido, había sido designado al equipo de Gintaro Tachibana, el nuevo niño genio a punto de graduarse apenas en un año de ingresado. Ulquiorra aún no lograba oír el nombre de su zanpakutou, así como Gintaro, y solo ese requisito les impedía dar el examen final.  
>"Nada en absoluto." Repuso Ulquiorra, incorporándose de su sitio. "¿Cuál es el motivo de que me haya buscado?"<br>"Ah, hoy vendrá otro capitán a conocer a los reclutas. El del décimo escuadrón, el capitán Hitsugaya. Como note que estas molesto porque Grimm-kun fue reclutado antes, me pareció adecuado que asistas a la visita."  
>Ulquiorra no dejo que ninguna emoción traicione su rostro, ni siquiera la expresión vacía en sus ojos.<br>"Senpai, se equivoca, no me molesta en absoluto el reclutamiento de Grimmjow. Solo fuimos colegas."  
>"Oh." Dijo Gintaro, caminando delante de él con unos saltitos. "Vaya. Es bastante popular, sin embargo. Hay muchos que extrañan su presencia, e incluso planean postularse a la primera vacante del escuadrón cinco."<br>Ulquiorra no dijo nada.  
>"¡Pero Ulquiorra-kun es más lindo!" dijo Gintaro de repente, otra voz saltándole encima y dándole un abrazo"<br>"¡Senpai!" esta vez, la sorpresa hizo que Ulquiorra se ruborizara ligeramente.  
>"Je je" rio Gintaro, rápidamente escapando de cualquier movimiento que Ulquiorra hiciera en respuesta "anda, ¡ya llegó!"<br>Frente a ellos, todos los estudiantes próximos a la graduación se había separado en dos grandes grupos, dejando entre ellos el espacio suficiente para que una figura esbelta, con cabello color nieve y el uniforme de capitán se desplazara elegantemente. Llevaba cruzada la funda de su zanpakutou, que colgaba en su espalda, con mango en forma de estrella. Era de aspecto joven, de recién pasados la adolescencia.  
>"¡Capitán Hitsugaya!" saludaban los alumnos al joven con una reverencia, y el aludido les ofrecía una sonrisa ligera seguida de una rápida mirada desde unos ojos profundamente verdes, demasiado maduros para su rostro.<br>"Capitán Hitsugaya, es un gusto verlo en la academia" lo saludó el profesor.  
>"Sensei," lo saludó el capitán "tiene muy buenos alumnos. La presión espiritual es firme y uniforme en la mayoría."<br>"Gracias. ¿Puedo presentarle a mis dos alumnos más prometedores de este curso?"  
>"De acuerdo"<br>"Tachibana, Cifer, acérquense aquí."

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun! aspiración<br>¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!  
>En serio, les agradezco mucho. Perdonen si esperan acción de movida, pero me gusta crear suspenso. Por cierto, a Gintaro lo saco momentáneamente de BUTTERFLY DANCE para que se pasee por acá (la imagen que tengo de él es la portada de un doujin donde le saca la lengua a Aizen, ¡me encanta!) ¡Me recontra cansa cuando FF . NET se cuelga!<em>


	4. Capitulo 4: SONETO DE LA DULCE QUEJA

**枯れぬ花 ****(Karenu hana)****  
><strong>_La flor inmarchitable_

By: Maru _de_ Kusanagi

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH no me pertenecerá jamás, es de Tite Kubo. Esto es un fanwork hecho por una fan para otros fans, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
>Warning: Boys love, abusos y otras cosas igualmente divertidas….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

_**SONETO DE LA DULCE QUEJA**_

_Tengo miedo de perder la maravilla  
>de tus ojos de estatua y el acento<br>que me pone de noche en la mejilla  
>la solitaria rosa de tu aliento.<em>

_Tengo pena de ser en esta orilla  
>tronco sin ramas, y lo que más siento<br>es no tener la flor, pula o arcilla,  
>para el gusano de mi sufrimiento.<em>

_Si tú eres el tesoro oculto mío,  
>si eres mi cruz y mi dolor mojado,<br>si soy el perro de tu señorío,_

_no me dejes perder lo que he ganado  
>y decora las aguas de tu río<br>con hojas de mi otoño enajenado._

_Federico Garcia Lorca, _**Los sonetos del amor oscuro**__

* * *

><p>Apretando entre los dedos aquel trozo de papel, no pudo evitarse derramar una solitaria lágrima.<p>

Recordaba ese poema. Él mismo lo había transcrito, doscientos años atrás, para luego de hacer trizas esa carta, y sentir cómo los trozos de papel llevados por el viento eran también los trozos de su corazón. Y, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar que, si se hubiera aferrado más, si se hubiera sacrificado más, el resultado hubiera sido diferente.

Como si esa posibilidad haya tenido cabida. En ese entonces, era sólo un niño. Un tonto niño enamorado, cuyo mundo era sólo su sitio como capitán del décimo escuadrón, su "hermana", y la aprobación de la persona que, siendo la más cruel que conoció, nunca dejó de amar.

El destino siempre le hizo malas pasadas. Y ahora se le volvía a reír en la cara, poniendo en su camino a Gintaro Tachibana. Los mismos gestos, la misma sonrisa y el mismo sarcasmo, esa falsa ingenuidad… una parte de él deseaba tomar a ese chico del cuello y apretar, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, hasta que el aliento se acabase, hasta que la sangre dejara de correr, hasta que el deseo que se había acurrucado en una esquina oscura de su corazón y había saltado como la mosca al golpear el montón de mugre sale de su refugio e infecta lo que toca, volviera a su lugar, a que dejara de atosigarlo, a que dejara de decirle lo que no quería escuchar. A olvidar ese sentimiento que lo devolvía a ese momento en que fue solo un chiquillo a merced de sus propias emociones…

"¿Shirou?"

La voz de Momo lo trajo de su ensimismamiento. Ambos yacían uno junto al otro en el futón, y era ya pasada la media noche cuando ella notó que él permanecía despierto, con una vela iluminándolo, los ojos fijos en un punto vacío. Toushirou dejó caer la carta escrita por una mano con caligrafía infantil sobre la llama, y el olor a papel quemado lleno la estancia.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Volvió a interpelarlo ella, abrazándolo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Toushirou sintió su suave cabello y el perfume a durazno maduro de su piel.

"Nada de lo que debas preocuparte." Repuso él al fin, tomando una de sus manos y besándola con cariño. De verdad quería a Momo

–_sólo que no como un enamorado–_

y no quería lastimarla con tonterías semejantes.

"Te quiero, Shirou."

"Lo sé."

Cerró los ojos y se propuso dormir.

–"_Me gustas, Shirou-chan"–_

* * *

><p>Un amor con gusto a cenizas.<p>

"Despliégate, _Murciélago_"

Ante el comando de su amo, la zanpakutou se alargó en una lanza de vibrante color verde.

"Lanza del relámpago"

Ulquiorra salto sobre el hollow y lo atravesó de lado a lado con su lanza, el cual se desintegro en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Atraviesa y mata, _Shinsou_!" Gintaro desde su lugar lanzo el ataque de Shinsou, atravesando un hollow que escapaba velozmente. Shinsou regreso a sus manos en unos pocos segundos, retomando la forma de wakizashi.

"¡Muy bien Ulquiorra-kun!" rió Gintaro al joven estoico.

"Gracias, senpai."

"Me parece que Grimm-kun todavía no acabo con el suyo." Dijo el chico haciéndose sombra sobre los ojos y viendo a la distancia. A unos trescientos metro de ellos, Grimmjow enfrentaba un hollow con forma de lagarto, aun sin usar su zanpakutou en forma de shikai. "Ya sabe el nombre de la su zanpakutou, ¿verdad? Porque, sino, es difícil que derrote a un hollow de ese nivel."

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño. No le preocupaba en absoluto. Si era así, que así fuera. Quien lo mandaba a meterse en cosas para las que todavía o estaba listo…

"Ay…" dijo Gintaro "lo lastimó…"

Ahora Ulquiorra no pudo detener sus pies, no cuando la sangre de Grimmjow había sido derramada…

_Como aquella vez en que lo había rescatado de ese borracho la noche de tanabata, cuando se negó a darle sus servicios. Esa noche, solo quería estar con Grimmjow… y el borracho le rasgo el bonito yukata que vestía, el que había comprado para usar en el momento que iba a decirle a Grimmjow lo que sentía. Pero ese borracho tuvo que meterse, tuvo que gritarle que era solo un pedazo de carne que se vendía por dos monedas, mientras metía sus manos asquerosas entre sus piernas. Y Grimmjow finalmente se metió, cobrándose una paliza, pero a la vez dejando al borracho al borde de la muerte._

_La noche de tanabata en la que Grimmjow vagó entre este mundo y el otro, afiebrado y magullado, en las rodillas de Ulquiorra, quien ni siquiera supo llorar en ese momento…_

"¡Ulquiorra-kun, si te metes, lo desaprueban!" gritó Gintaro, pero él no lo escuchaba. Habían lastimado a Grimmjow.

El hollow lamió su garra con la sangre de Grimmjow, quien estaba de rodillas sosteniéndose el pecho herido. Apretó la empuñadura de su zanpakutou.

Y sonrió.

"Desgarra, _Pantera_."

Y veloz como el viento, Grimmjow salto contra su presa, partiéndola a la mitad en un parpadeo. El hollow aulló de dolor mientras se deshacía en cenizas.

Grimmjow alzó los ojos al cielo, sintiéndose en verdad satisfecho. Estaba cansado, mierda. Hacía mucho que no liberaba tanta tensión. Cayó sobre el césped, dejando que el agotamiento lo venciera justo después de oír el aprobado.

Justo cuando Ulquiorra estaba a sólo unos pasos, fue empujado a un lado por la figura delgaducha de otro shinigami. Llevaba el pelo lacio que le caía sobre los ojos grises.

"¡Grimmjow!" dijo el shinigami, tomándole el pulso. Al notarlo estable, su rostro mostró alivio, y unas lágrimas de alegría se asomaron en sus ojos. "¡Tonto!"

"Hanatarou, ¿cómo está?" dijo Ichigo, detrás de Ulquiorra, quien se volvió a enfrentar sus ojos chocolate. Ichigo lo analizó un momento, notando la obvia preocupación de chico de ojos esmeraldas por el caído. Pero Ulquiorra pronto apartó la mirada, endureciendo su rostro.

_Vaya._

"Está cansado, pero su pulso es regular. La herida no es grave, pero seguro dejará una marca." Anuncio Hanatarou.

"Bueno, le diré a otros shinigamis del escuadrón que te ayuden a llevarlo a las barracas. Cuando despierte, dile que ya es un shinigami graduado, y miembro oficial del quinto escuadrón.

"¡Sí!" Hanatarou sonrió a su teniente. Grimmjow en verdad le agradaba, y se había preocupado cuando le vió caer. Menos mal que no era nada más que cansancio. Su atención se desvió al otro estudiante, Ulquiorra, quien miraba fijamente a Grimmjow. Había algo raro en esa mirada.

Ulquiorra finalmente enfrentó los ojos de Hanatarou.

"Basura." Dijo, cuando finalmente abrió la boca. Sin más, dio la vuelta y se retiró de allí.

No lo soportaba.

No soportaba que Grimmjow compartiera su vida con otros, que otro le limpiara las heridas, que otro velara su sueño. Pero lo peor era el sentimiento que constreñía su corazón, y que le impedía dar voz a lo que en verdad quería expresar.

Quería abrazar a Grimmjow. Quería velar su sueño. Quería limpiar el sudor de su frente, la sangre de sus heridas y beber de sus labios su aliento cálido, lleno de vida, de esa energía que de la cual él carecía.

"Si lo deseas, puedes ir a visitarlo al escuadrón. Estoy seguro que apreciará tu visita."

Ulquiorra volvió a encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de Ichigo.

"Lo dudo."

"Ulquiorra," dijo Ichigo, después de que un par de estudiantes pasaran junto a ellos y estuviesen a distancia "déjame darte un consejo: no niegues tus sentimientos. Nunca sabes qué puede haber en el camino que te quite las cosas que te importan, y no supiste apreciar por prejuicios inútiles."

"Grimmjow no me necesita. Y yo, no lo necesito a él."

"¡Ulquiorra-kun!" lo llamó Gintaro desde la distancia.

"En fin, era sólo un consejo." Dijo Ichigo, y se retiró.

_Allá él._

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Grimmjow estaba como nuevo en su nuevo puesto de sexto lugar en el escuadrón cinco. A pesar de que haber sufrido semejante herida le había descontado puntos, le habían alcanzado para aprobar. Había sido cuidado por Hanatarou, quien se ruborizaba cada vez que le hablaba rudo o le hacía una broma lasciva. Grimmjow de verdad se sentía a gusto en su nuevo 'hogar', aunque faltaba algo.<p>

Le faltaba Ulquiorra. Le habían comunicado que había pasado el examen con notas sobresalientes y había sido reclutado por el escuadrón seis, del capitán Kuchiki, a quien visitaban esa tarde, por el cumpleaños de su hijo, Kouga. Así que al menos lo saludaría, a pesar de que la relación entre los dos había dejado de ser… bueno, lo que sea que eran ellos. No habían sido amigos, pero tampoco enemigos. Grimmjow había deseado ser algo más para el otro, pero Ulquiorra le había dejado en claro, esa última vez que hablaron, de que no lo consideraba 'digno'. Y la verdad, es que no podía reprochárselo, ya que en verdad no era más que un gato callejero que había conseguido donde tener una vida más sencilla. Nada más.

Se calzo el uniforme negro, y se miró por primera vez en un espejo. Su cabello azul eléctrico contrastaba perfectamente con el negro de la shikahusho. Pantera colgaba de su cintura, pero sólo de muestra, estaba prohibido usarla en época de paz, salvo durante entrenamientos controlados. De los pliegues se asomaba la cicatriz causada por el hollow, con cierto color rojo que denotaba la frescura de la misma. La acarició con las yemas de los dedos.

La verdad es que había sido un idiota, y, seguramente, Ulquiorra le habría dicho "basura" con su usual parquedad. Sonrió al pensar en eso.

_Ulquiorra._

"Grimmjow, ¿estás listo? El capitán y el teniente esperan." Lo llamó Hanatarou, y Grimmjow asintió, saliendo tras el otro shinigami.

El capitán Abarai dio un asentimiento con la cabeza al verlo e Ichigo le sonrió, colgado del brazo del pelirrojo. Sólo aquella mañana había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre sus superiores. Grimmjow se inclinó respetuosamente ante sus superiores.

"Deseaba decirles," dijo, un poco incómodo, sin levantar la vista "que agradezco la confianza depositada en mi persona. Y que espero seguir siendo digno de ella."

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dun!<em>

_No me maten, ni me borren todavía, espero que esto compense el fiasco del capítulo anterior. Una buena dosis de canciones melancólicas y la poesía de Federico García Lorca (¿sabían que era gay? ¿no? Pues "__**Los sonetos del amor oscuro**__" justamente están dedicados al amor homosexual) hacen maravillas a las musas…. Por cierto, las invocaciones de las zanpakutou son 50% inventadas y 50% según la traducción de Editorial Ivrea en su edición argentina de Bleach. Perdón si me salió Grimmjow bastante melancólico, pero creo que en una forma más humanizada (o sea, reencarnado como alma plus) resultaría así… Y me voy antes de que salgan a apedrearme por el Toushirou/Momo del principio…_


	5. Capítulo 5 parte uno:Rain stain

**枯れぬ花 ****(Karenu hana)****  
><strong>_La flor inmarchitable_

By: Maru _de_ Kusanagi

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH no me pertenecerá jamás, es de Tite Kubo. Esto es un fanwork hecho por una fan para otros fans, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
>Warning: Boys love, abusos y otras cosas igualmente divertidas….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 (parte uno)<strong>

**nureru senritsu juurin no ame**  
><strong>daremo kono sora aogi wa shinai<strong>  
><strong>nijimu ritsudou reishou no kaze<strong>  
><strong>daremo kono sora motome hashinai<strong>

**saido no aseta chihei ni**  
><strong>futatabi temoru hikari sagashite<strong>

_Húmeda melodía, lluvia derramada  
>Nadie mira a este cielo<br>Ritmo prófugo, viento de cinismo  
>Nadie se pregunta por este cielo<em>

_En el saturado horizonte evanescente,  
>busco la luz que vuelve a encenderse<em>

**R****ain_stain_  
>VOCALOID: HATSUNE MIKUMancha_de_lluvia**

* * *

><p>Las manchas de lluvia son curiosas. Es solo agua, que al secarse simplemente se evapora, se desvanece.<p>

Pero deja manchas.

Fantasmagóricas, transparentes, a veces no importa cuánto se las fregué, no se marchan. Son como esos recuerdos negados, eso que no se quiere ver, que parecen asomarse en el rabijo del ojo.

Nadie las nota, sin embargo uno sabe que están allí, que persisten allí.

Marcas de agua.

Ichigo las observaba en el vidrio de la ventana. Le recordaban a su mundo interior, todas aquellas veces que había ingresado a él, las veces que su corazón estaba turbado y la lluvia lo mojaba tanto a él como a Zangetsu.

La verdad, ya poco recordaba de su vida en el mundo de los vivos como Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami sustituto. _Doscientos años hacen eso_, pensó, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Recordaba haber tenido una madre que dio su vida por él, unas hermanas menores que lo adoraban, y un padre insoportable, a quien de todas maneras amaba. A sus amigos, por quienes dio tanto, y quienes, a su vez, le dieron tanto.

Como descubrió el amor.

El trinar de un ave le aviso que dejaría de llover y se volvió a ver al lecho. Renji dormía tranquilamente, su pecho se levantaba y caía suavemente, con una expresión satisfecha. Ichigo se coló en la cama a su lado.

"Tenes los pies fríos otra vez."

Ichigo recorrió con un dedo el pecho del pelirrojo, ignorando su queja. Renji había resultado tanto o más sobreprotector que el mismo peli naranja, y eso era todo un mérito en sí.

"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kouga-chan."

"No estás obligado a ir…. Incluso puedo excusarme…."

Ichigo hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Kouga era el hijo de Byakuya Kuchiki y Renji. Había nacido antes de que Renji e Ichigo se juntaran, fruto de una larga relación bastante complicada entre el ex teniente y el capitán de la sexta división. El niño adoraba a sus padres, y no había recibido bien la separación. Tampoco que Renji tuviera pareja nueva, cosa que hacia evidente cada vez que los veía juntos. Kuchiki tampoco acepto la separación durante un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente acepto que la relación entre ambos ya no era amor, sino obstinamiento. Y como hombre de honor que era, acepto finalmente su derrota ante alguien que había sido mejor que él.

Ichigo se incorporó un poco, colocándose sobre Renji. Le clavo la mirada de lleno en las irises color carmesí.

"Vamos" dijo, decido. "Es tu hijo también. Y yo, soy tu esposo."

Renji lo miró un momento, analizando su mirada, sus facciones. Finalmente, suavizo su rostro, su inquietud se disipo y puso sus manos en la cadera de Ichigo.

"Te amo, Ichi."

Ichigo siempre se ruborizaba al oírle decir esas tres palabras. Simples, repetidas hasta el hartazgo en cualquier telenovela barata de la tarde. Pero para él, sólo cobraban verdadero valor al oírlas de su colorado. Bajó los labios en busca de la ávida boca de Renji, probando el sake de la noche anterior en su aliento. Renji recorrió su espalda desnuda con dedos callosos de manejar la zanpakuto, pudiendo igualmente percibir las irregularidades en la piel dejadas por las cicatrices de numerosas batallas. Ichigo dejó su boca para suspirar fuertemente y sostener la cabeza de Renji contra su cuello, sintiendo los dientes rasparle la piel y la lengua saborear su sudor. Renji descendió las manos a sus nalgas, acariciándolas y metiendo los dedos entre ellas. Aún era palpable la pasión de la noche anterior allí.

"Todavía es temprano para ir a la oficina" susurro Renji luego de morderle un pezón. Ichigo respondió con un lascivo movimiento de cadera, haciendo que uno de los dedos entrara sin problemas.

"Menos charla y más acción" le dijo Ichigo al oído. Renji respondió con ponerse en una posición más cómoda y acomodarlo rápidamente sobre su erección.

"¡Mierda-!" exclamo Ichigo, agarrándose con fuerza de los hombros del pelirrojo. "Hijo de puta…"

Renji sintió un poco de culpo al oír un poco de ansiedad en la voz de Ichigo, por lo cual beso tiernamente su mejilla. Acaricio suavemente su espalda, esperando que la tensión que había poseído al pelinaranja cediera. Ichigo respiraba en resuellos que gradualmente iban dando lugar a una respiración un poco más relajada, sus manos dejaban de aferrarse de los hombros de Renji.

"Perdona…" dijo Renji cuando estaba seguro de que Ichigo le prestaba atención.

Ichigo solo entonces se percató de que había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, y los abrió para enfrentarlo. Vio el arrepentimiento en la mirada carmesí, y también amor. Si no hubiera visto eso en ésa y todas las demás veces que Renji hacia una de las suyas, seguramente el pelirrojo ya sería otra tumba más en la colina de Inuzuri.

Ichigo levanto su cadera y volvió a dejarla caer, sintiendo como el miembro de Renji se deslizaba sin problemas.

"Muévete."

_Manchas de lluvia que nunca se quitaran.  
>Sentimientos borrados que seguirán siendo recordados.<em>

La sangre hacía rato que se había lavado. La lluvia había silenciado todo Seiretei, y la noche ya estaba dando paso al día, muriéndose al alba y su sonrosada mejilla.

Dentro de él, sólo había vacío. El mismo vacío que lo había acompañado desde su nacimiento. El mismo vacío en la oscuridad de su interior, donde solo brillaban los ojos del alma de murciélago.

Había llovido la noche anterior también.

Esa tarde, se le comunicó que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kouga Kuchiki, el hijo de su capitán. Vendría a visitarlo otros capitanes, entre ellos el del quinto, junto a su teniente.

Ulquiorra no era una persona de fiestas, pero sabía mantener su perfil bajo. No comprendía este tipo de convenciones sociales, la necesidad de mostrar una máscara para ocultar la inseguridad. Si eres menos que otro, lo eres, y si eres mejor que otro no debes porque sentirte mal. Tampoco comprendía la necesidad de recibir halagos por algo que había ganado por ser simplemente mejor.

"Ulquiorra-kun." La voz de Gintarou lo hizo regresar un momento del vacío de su interior y mirar alrededor "Vino Grimmy, ¿no piensas saludarle?"

"Supongo que al menos debo hacerlo por ser colegas."

Grimmjow estaba bebiendo una copa de sake con un ligero rubor. Hanataro – aquel moreno que se había atrevido a empujar a Ulquiorra durante la prueba final – trataba de disuadirlo con un gesto desesperadamente patético.

"Grimmjow," Lo llamo, y el peliazul se volvió a verlo, la sorpresa evidente en su rostro. "vengo a presentarte mis saludos."

Hanataro percibió la atmosfera cargada y decidió alejarse unos pasos. Ya conocía lo suficiente del carácter de Grimmjow como para saber que con Ulquiorra era como mezclar agua y aceite.

"Ulquiorra..." dijo Grimmjow al cabo de un momento, un poco caliente la cabeza por el alcohol "Gracias, supongo. Felicitaciones por la designación."

Ulquiorra lo miró con gesto vacío.

"Gracias."

La conversación murió allí, por lo cual Ulquiorra procedió a retirarse, cuando la mano de Grimmjow tomo su muñeca. Ulquiorra miro primero esto y luego a Grimmjow, como si se tratara de algo totalmente incomprensible. Algo indebido.

"Mierda, no me mires así" dijo Grimmjow, la ira brillando en sus ojos.

"Estás borracho."

"Esa no es la cuestión ahora. Necesito que hablemos."

"Suéltame." dijo Ulquiorra, con la voz más helada que podía emitir "Una basura como tú no tiene derecho a pedirme nada."

"¡Deja de creerte mejor que yo! ¡Puedo patearte el culo cuando quiera!"

"Lo dudo."

"¡Claro que puedo!"

Vacío. Cada vez que discutía con Grimmjow sólo le quedaba un vacío.

La demostración había sido parada luego de que _Murciélago_ mordiera vorazmente el brazo derecho de Grimmjow, y Ulquiorra demostrado su superioridad con su designación de cuarto puesto en el escuadrón seis.

"No hay nada más en este mundo que lo que tus ojos ven, amo."

_Los corazones son algo vacío, una bella mentira que la gente inventa para darle una explicación a sus vidas._

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas y santas gente! ¡Aprobé con un nueve el final por el cual tuve que colgar mis lápices! En fin, acá estamos de regreso. Si bien este no es un capitulo completo, lo dejo aquí para no hacer la espera más larga. La canción del principio es "Rain Stain" interpretada por Miku Hatsune (en<em> youtube la consiguen) que me gusta mucho. Este fic está muy influenciado por las melodías de los vocaloids, y el final (que ya lo tengo decidido) tendrá otra canción interpretada por Kaito, así que espero me sigan leyendo!


	6. Capitulo 5 parte dos: Kasou Kyoku

**枯れぬ花 ****(Karenu hana)****  
><strong>_La flor inmarchitable_

By: Maru _de_ Kusanagi

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH no me pertenecerá jamás, es de Tite Kubo. Esto es un fanwork hecho por una fan para otros fans, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
>Warning: Boys love, abusos y otras cosas igualmente divertidas….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 (segunda parte)<strong>

**kowarete yuku yorokobi mo  
>yagate kieru kanashimi mo<br>omoiegaku subete wo daite  
>ima honoo wo yami ni ukaberu <strong>

_La alegría de la destrucción pendiente  
>y la tristeza de la desaparición que se asoma<br>abrazándolas junto a todo lo que he imaginado,  
>ahora enciendo una fogata que flota en la oscuridad<em>

_**火葬 **__**| Kasou Kyoku (**__**1)**__**  
>VOCALOID HATSUNE Miku: Cremación<strong>_

_**NOTA PERSONAL**: mucho de las bodas tradicionales japonesas no sabia (salvo un par de cosas de pasada y verlas en algún anime) asi que para este capítulo me tuve que poner a leer bastaaaaante.. si le erre (y seguramente es así), pido disculpas encarecidamente. Por cierto... el festival de las estrellas no es fecha tradicional de bodas en japon... pero bueh, ya lo habia escrito XP_

* * *

><p>La fiesta de tanaba de este año llevaba el aliciente de la celebración de la boda del capitan del decimo escuadrón y de la teniente Hinamori. La fiesta de tanabata seria como de costumbre a la noche, y la boda de los recien casados se celebraria entre la mañana y la tarde, para evitar influir en la festividad.<p>

La ceremonia en el templo fue como de costumbre, de pocos asistentes. La falta de familiares directos fue compensada con los amigos más cercanos, entre los que se contaban los capitanes Ukitake, Kyoraku, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Hanataro, Yachiru (Kenpachi dijo que era -un dolor de h*- demasiado para su paciencia y que iria a la recepcion directamente), obviamente Rangiku y Rukia. La capitana de los trece escuadrones, Retsu Unohana, ofició de acompañante de la novia**2**, llevándola de la mano, y Yachiru junto a Rukia la ayudaron con su uchikake**3** evitando que se tropezara. El capitán Hitsugaya llevaba un kimono típico (parte superior negra, la inferior gris), y fue acompañado por el capitán Ukitake hasta el templo.

Momo brillaba en su hábito de novia, y a pesar de que eran capaces de comprarlo, fue Byakuya quien decidió obserquiarles el uchikake, y por ello, Toushirou le había ofrecido el papel de padrino del novio, pero Byakuya dijo que debia escoger a quien se sintiera mas cercano, no obligado. Renji e Ichigo participaron del intercambio de sake, sintiendose todos parte de una familia más grande, de un lazo más profundo que el de sangre. La culminacion de "San-san-kudo" llego con la entrega de las ramas de arbol sagrado por parte de los novios al templo. A la salida del templo, quien oficio de acompañante de Momo fue Rangiku, entre llorosas y felices de que por fin el pasado estuviese dando paso a un nuevo futuro.

Como era costumbre, la etiqueta fue conservada en la posterior recepción, por lo cual los novios nunca se tocaron (ni durante la ceremonia). Momo llevó encima del uchikake un kimono rojo, bordado con un exquisito suzaku**4** atrapando en su pico un ramo de flores, y del otro un dragon. Sobre la cabeza, llevaba una peluca decorada con los kanzahashi y el tsuno-kakushi**5**. Toushirou, acompañado siempre de su esposa, agradeció a todos los que habían decidido ser parte del festejo.

La recepción culminó relativamente pronto, ya que a la noche sería el tanabata y nadie queria perderse la petición de deseos.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ató sus deseos a la rama de un árbol del templo. Recordó vagamente las veces que lo habia hecho en la tierra de los vivos, y se dió cuenta que cada vez más aquella vida le parecía un sueño lejano. Renji ató su papel junto al suyo y le rodeó el hombro con su brazo.<p>

"Estás muy meditabundo últimamente." dijo.

"¿Te parece?" Renji gruñó afirmativamente. Ichigo suspiró "Me preguntó si hice lo correcto al dejarles ingresar a la academia... y haberlos dejado medirse esa vez."

"¿Todavía pensas en eso? Son jóvenes, seguro se arreglan. Además, Grimjow necesita acostumbrarse a que le hieran de vez en cuando el orgullo. Y Ulquiorra saber que lo que hace lastima a los que le importan."

"Ichiiiiiiiii" Yachiru saltó sobre ellos. "¡Estuvieron muy lindos en la ceremonia!"

"Gracias..."

"Ne... ¿conocen a Gin-chan?" dijo la joven, presentándoles a un niño de cabello plateado y una sonrisa que hizo a los dos adultos sentir un escalofrío en la espalda. Era como ver la versión en miniatura del fenecido capitan del escuadrón tres.

"¡Mucho gusto! Soy Gintaro Tachibana, a su servicio." saludó el joven en un tono totalmente distinto al que recordaban de aquel capitán. Incluso había otra diferencia: éste niño no tenía los ojos permanente cerrados o una sonrisa escalofriante perennemente en su rostro. Pero de todas maneras... daba cierto temor.

"Hola." saludaron al unísono Ichigo y Renji.

"Gintaro ingresó al escuadrón de Byakushi junto con Ulqui" dijo Yachiru "Ne, Ichi, Ken-chan desea que le cumplas su deseo."

"Lo siento, debes comunicarle que no puedo darle el gusto."

"Hum... ¿por qué? Desde hace un tiempo ni siquiera vas a las prácticas."

"Ahora que lo mencionas..." se puso a pensar Renji, viendo a Ichigo "es verdad..."

"¡Y estás más gordo!"

"Eso es cierto... últimamente comes de más, y cosas raras..."

Ichigo no sabía a quién golpear primero: si a Yachiru por todavía decir lo que le venía a la cabeza sin pensar, o a Renji por ser tan poco observador. Mientras seguía oyéndoles decir obviedades, decidió cortar por lo sano antes de optar por matarlos.

"Voy a tener un bebé, por eso no puedo participar de las prácticas. Y sí, con tres meses de embarazo se empieza a notar el cambio en el cuerpo."

Yachiru soltó un chillido de alegría y salió corriendo, gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que había escuchado. Renji se habia quedado helado ante sus palabras.

"¿Es eso posible?" inquirió Gintaro, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen. Estaba curioso "Digo, son dos hombres..."

"Somos seres espirituales básicamente, así que sí, es posible, si se dan ciertas cosas." respondió Ichigo, felíz de responder a una pregunta sensata.

"Ah." consideró Gintaro y sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa alegre "Felicitaciones entonces." algo llamó su atención y comenzó a alejarse"¡Hasta luego!"

"Ichigo..." Renji tomó de los hombros a su esposo y lo miró fijamente "¿Es verdad? ¿De verdad... tendrás...?"

"Tendremos... aún no se inventó la autoinseminación entre humanos..."

Renji lo apretó contra su pecho. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

Ichigo se apartó y lo tomó del rostro.

"Porque quería ver la cara que hacías." Ichigo rió y le dió un beso cariñosamente. Renji lo alzó en brazos "¡¿Qué hacés?"

"¡Gritarlo a los cuatro vientos!" respondió el otro, sonriendo de par en par "No creí que fueras capaz de hacerme más felíz, incluso más que cuando aceptaste ser mi compañero por el resto de nuestras vidas."

Ichigo se colgó de su cuello para no caerse. Estaba feliz.

"Te amo, ¿sabías?"

* * *

><p>Unas niñas pasaron corriendo junto a Hanatarou, quien estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque Grimjow lo tomó del brazo.<p>

"Gracias..." dijo.

"No puedo creer que alguien como vos siga siendo shinigami, ¡y siga vivo!" repuso el joven de cabellos azules. Hanatarou se ruborizó.

"¿Vas a pedir algún deseo?"

"Sí..." dijo el joven, tomando un papel de un puesto "Quiero ser más fuerte... ¡lo suficiente como para patear el trasero de Ulquiorra la próxima vez!"

"Yo creí que eran amigos..."

Grimmjow resopló, doblando el papel que había llenado. "La verdad es que nunca supe que era yo para él. Ulquiorra nunca me dejó oír lo que pensaba o sentía... pensé que el hacernos shinigamis nos pondría a un mismo nivel, en un mismo código, ¿entendés?"

Hanatarou asintió. Grimmjow avanzó hasta uno de los árboles donde se balanceaban los deseos ya pedidos.

"Pero me parece que sólo sirvió para acentuar la diferencia entre los dos." agregó, procediendo a atar su deseo.

"¿Lo... quieres...?" preguntó Hanatarou al cabo de un momento.

"No lo sé..."

"¡Un bebé!" gritó Yachiru pasando como rayo entre los dos "¡Ren e Ichi tendrán un bebé!"

"¿Lo qué?" dijo Grimmjow.

"Ya lo sabía." sonrió Hantarou. Grimjow lo miraba confundido "Ichigo tendrá un hijo de Renji."

"¿Es eso posible."

"Sí. Pero bajo ciertas circunstancias únicamente."

Lo que no notaron ni Grimjow ni Hanataro fueron los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra verlos caminar lado a lado por el festival, y acercarse a las ramas a atar sus deseos. A pesar de que no comprendia lo que sentía desde que habian peleado, esa escena lo inquietaba. Fue entonces cuando paso la hija de Zaraki gritando algo sobre un bebé.

Extraño.

Unas niñas comenzaron a cantar la canción de tanabata**6**:

Sasa no ha sara-sara nokiba ni yureru.  
>Ohoshi-sama kirakira, kingin sunago.<br>Goshiki no tanzaku, watashi ga kaita.  
>Ohoshi-sama kirakira, sora kara miteiru.<p>

_Las hojas de bambú susurran_ _meciéndose en el alero del tejado.  
><em>_Las estrellas brillan_ _en los granos de arena dorados y plateados._  
><em>La tiras de papel de cinco colores<em> _ya las he escrito._  
><em>Las estrellas brillan<em> _nos miran desde el cielo. _

¿Escribir los deseos en un papel? ¿Que las estrellas nos miraban desde el cielo? ¿Dónde estuvieron aquellas veces que deseó que la vida no fuera lo que tenia que hacer para vivir? ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando casi perdió a Grimmjow?

¿Dónde estuvieron cuando fue tan ignorante como para lastimar el orgullo que tanto había admirado en lo único que le importaba?

"¡Ulqui!" lo llamó Gintaro "¿Ya escribiste tus deseos?"

Ulquiorra dobló un papel en blanco "Sí."

"Yo también, ¡vamos a colgarlos!" Gintaro llevó a Ulquiorra a un árbol y ataron sus papeles "Yo deseo casarme con el capitan Hitsugaya."

"Eso no es posible." dijo Ulquiorra.

"¡Claro que lo es!"

"No, porque el capitán Hitsugaya contrajo matrimonio esta mañana."

**munashii nante omoitakunai  
>karisome no akari demo<br>imi nado mienakute mo **

_No quiero pensar que esto es inútil  
>Aún cuando esto es sólo una luz transitoria<br>incluso cuando no pueda ver su significado._

* * *

><p><em>Ok gente, sé que es un capítulo confuso que no debe satisfascerles demasiado, pero al menos espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Finalmente he podido ponerme al día con este fic...<em>

1El título de la canción hace referencia a [花葬 |_ Kasou Kyoku_] que se traduce como "flores funerarias". La traducción (como las anteriores) ha sido tomada y adaptada del inglés desde el livejournal de WACHAMARU. Les recomiendo buscar el clip en youtube, esta incluso una version subtitulada al castellano.

2Normalmente, en una boda tradicional, la novia es acompañada a la entrada por su madre y a la salida del templo por la suegra, mientras que el novio siempre lo es por su padre.

3Tambien conocido como "shiromoku", es el kimono blanco.

4Suzaku es un dios de la mitologia china, que es representado por un fenix o pavo real rojo.

5Es el gorro que parece una "visera", el que cubre los cuernos del oni (ogro) de las mujeres.

6Sacado de wikipedia:la canción de Tanabata.


	7. Capitulo 6: MAGNETO

**枯れぬ花 ****(Karenu hana)****  
><strong>_La flor inmarchitable_

By: Maru _de_ Kusanagi

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH no me pertenecerá jamás, es de Tite Kubo. Esto es un fanwork hecho por una fan para otros fans, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
>Warning: Boys love, abusos y otras cosas igualmente divertidas….<strong>

Hola queridos lectores. Lamento la demora, pero tuve que hacer un corte para poder dedicarme a mis estudios universitarios, pero ¡felicítenme! ¡Promocione! Igual, tuve fiaca de escritura (y otras cosas en el medio, ¡cómo hacer una torta de quince años decorada de 12 kilos!) en fin, acá vengo y gracias a la dulce inspiración que me dio un ff de Ddai (les recomiendo encarecidamente leer "**Sombras de la eternidad, el vacío de mi alma**") que me está haciendo picar para volver al RenIchi, pero debo terminar esta historia primero.

_Saa, ikimasho ka?_

* * *

><p>hikiyosete magunetto no you ni<br>tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau  
>furete ite modorenakute ii<br>sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

_Tráeme cerca, como si fuésemos dos imanes  
>que, aunque los separen, se volverán a reunir.<br>Convirtámonos en uno solo; está bien si no podremos volver a atrás.  
>Está bien, porque tú eres mi único y gran amor<em> **(1)**

**MAGNET  
><em>VOCALOID:<em> MIKU HATSUNE & MEGURINE LUKA: "Magneto"**

* * *

><p>La lluvia se secó tras dos días de cielos grises y caminos llenos de barro. Hacia una semana de la partida de la misión especial al mundo humano del escuadrón tres en combinación del escuadrón seis. Grimmjow, como suplente del teniente Kurosaki, había sido designado como comandante de la cuadrilla, se había sugerido enviar a Ulquiorra pero dada la reciente fricción entre ambos se envió al joven Gintarou, quien había demostrado grandes capacidades. La misión no parecía ser peligrosa, aunque si requería de varios shinigamis habilidosos que pudiesen trabajar en equipo, ya que había diversos reportes de grupos de hollows apareciendo en distintos sitios. Los shinigamis designados a la tierra se encontraron sobrepasados por el abrupto brote y requirieron ayuda. Y si bien no era algo urgente, tampoco era un tema que debiese dejarse estar, porque pronto hollows cada vez más poderosos se sentirían atraídos y lo último que necesitaban era la aparición de un Menos, o peor, un Adjuchas (o, dios no quisiera, Vasto Lorde).<p>

Mientras llevaba el reporte a su capitán, la alarma llamó la atención de Ulquiorra. Los miembros de las diversas divisiones pararon todo aquello que hacían para prestar atención.

"Atención, escuadron cuatro, atención. DiriJanse a la puerta este del Seiretei, diriJanse a la puerta este del seireitei, en no mÁs de quince minutos se espera el arribo de heridos de gravedad. Atención, atención-"

"Deben ser los que enviaron a la misión de caza…" dijo un shinigami.

"Ah, sí, escuché del tema… dicen que se cruzaron con un Menos… y que hay desaparecidos."

Ulquiorra siguió su camino. Tenía un trabajo que cumplir, a pesar de que la curiosidad le atrajera. Halló a su capitán sentado en su escritorio, con una ligera expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando le vio llegar.

"El reporte que solicitó, Taicho." Dijo Ulquiorra, ignorando el hecho.

Byakuya Kuchiki no era un hombre particularmente ecuánime, pero esa vez se lo veía incómodo. Tomó el reporte sin verlo y le dijo directamente, viéndolo a los ojos:

"Vé a las barracas del escuadrón cuatro de inmediato."

"¿Taicho?" algo se encogió en el corazón de Ulquiorra, y un nudo se le formo en la garganta. La voz le salió extrañamente débil "¿Por qué?"

"Es una orden. No discutas." Los ojos de Kuchiki no dejaban de mostrar preocupación, pero también su usual aire mandón.

"Comprendo" respondió Ulquiorra, un tanto contrariado, aunque no dejó que se le notara "Con su permiso." Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

No se dio cuenta de cómo le latía el corazón y de lo fuerte que apretaba los puños hasta que una enfermera le llamó la atención y lo llevó a un consultorio, donde le limpio la sangre que destellaba contra su piel de porcelana. Nunca recordó como fue que llego a las barracas del escuadrón cuatro.

La enfermera, una joven de cabello corto, no paraba de parlotear. Parecía que no había hablado en años, o que estaba tan alterada que no tenía otra manera de descargarse.

"Vamos, vamos. Es un chico fuerte, ya pasó lo peor…" dijo la enfermera, mientras vendaba sus manos "La capitana es quien se ocupa de él… sería una pena que un chico tan guapo nos dejara tan pronto…"

Un grupo de enfermeras pasó presurosamente frente a ellos, tumbando la mesita de instrumentos de la enfermera

"¡Más cuidado!" gritó ella, para seguidamente contener un grito. El consultorio donde había atendido a Ulquiorra tenía como 'puerta' una cortina de tela color crudo, que la enfermera había corrido parta darles privacidad. El grupo llevaba una camilla con un hombre en ella.

"Perdona, llevamos prisa." Dijo una de las que llevaba la camilla.

"¿Ha…?"

"No todavía" respondió otra rápidamente "Está en coma. Lo llevamos a terapia intensiva."

Las mujeres no se detuvieron más. Desaparecieron por el pasillo velozmente, llevándose a la camilla y al paciente. Ulquiorra se quedó viendo la puerta tras la cual desapareció la figura rota de Grimmjow Jaggerjacks.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó la enfermera, pero Ulquiorra no le escuchaba. "Oye, debes cuidarte, te vez mal… oye, no puedes hacer nada… sólo esperar."

Ulquiorra salió de allí sin siquiera verle la cara una sola vez.

A la salida fue sujetado de un brazo fuerte que lo detuvo en su paso.

Sólo entonces se percató de las lágrimas que le nublaban los ojos. Se los secó con el revés de la mano y enfrentó los ojos chocolate del teniente Kurosaki, y también vio el rostro acongojado de Hanataro Yamada.

"Tú…"

Hanataro bajo los ojos.

"Lo siento…" dijo.

"¡Se supone que eres uno de los mejores en kido de sanación!"

Ichigo se interpuso entre los dos, pero Ulquiorra no veía nada más que a la tonta cara de perro pateado de Hanataro y el cuerpo magullado y vendado de Grimmjow, el cabello sin brillo, los ojos cerrados en un sueño innatural.

Sin pensarlo, liberó su zanpakuto, listo para descargar su ira en la figura que lloraba amargamente.

Pero otro reiatsu se elevó por encima del de Ulquiorra y una zanpakuto de color negro detuvo el ataque de Murciélago. Así como había surgido, se apagó la cólera del shinigami de ojos verdes.

Las enfermeras habían desaparecido mientras la elevación de reiatsus había sucedido, incluso algunas yacían desmayadas.

"Contrólate niño." Dijo Ichigo, guardando a su Zangetsu. "Eres un cuarto puesto, compórtate como tal. Mira lo que has causado."

Ulquiorra vio a la gente que a duras penas se incorporaba, a las enfermeras que ya estaban sobrecargadas volviendo a sobrecargarse de trabajo. Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Nada tenia sentido ya.

"¡Ichigo!" la voz de Hanataro volvió a sonar alterada. Ulquiorra se obligó a mirar.

Ichigo estaba de rodillas, sosteniéndose el vientre.

* * *

><p>Renji acarició la mano de Ichigo una última vez antes de salir de la sala. Una enfermera lo saludó respetuosamente al pasar y llamó a una puerta. La voz dulce que conocía bien le dio la bienvenida.<p>

"Renji –san" Orihime Inohue lo saludó con su usual sonrisa, dulce como el azúcar, cálida como sol de verano. Llevaba su haori del escuadrón cuatro sobre el uniforme, que de todas maneras poco ocultaba sus generosos pechos, recordándole la delantera de Rangiku. "Siéntate por favor."

Renji se sentó en la silla libre frente al escritorio de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón. Hecho una mirada rápida a la oficina: carpetas, comida, el osito de peluche que había traído con ella del mundo humano… Renji, por un momento, se sintió como cuando simulaba ser otro estudiante de secundaria, reuniéndose con una amiga de toda la vida.

"Esta estable" cortó sus pensamientos la mujer pelirroja, sin dejar de verlo con ojos bondadosos. Había una diferencia sustancial en la mirada de ella, que recién ahora Renji notaba. Poseía fuerza, seguridad. Muy diferente a la de la niña enamorada que había conocido hacía mucho tiempo. "Kurosaki es fuerte, y él bebe también. Utilizar grandes cantidades de reaitsu puede provocar diversos malestares, especialmente porque el niño se siente atacado y, como es este caso, responder al ataque con otra recusación de reaitsu. Pero una vez relajados, el ritmo se estabiliza y todo queda bajo control. Sin embargo, recomiendo que Kurosaki, una vez fuera, no entre bajo ningún tipo stress."

"Ichigo y el bebé… ¿estarán bien?"

"Los estudios han salido dentro de los parámetros normales. Pero no te mentiré: es posible que sólo lo sepamos cuando el niño nazca."

Renji se pasó una mano por la frente, y se quitó el pañuelo que le cubría los tatuajes. Antes los usaba para evitar las miradas y comentarios de los otros, después porque a Ichigo le gustaba como le quedaban. Acarició las puntas del nudo, tratando de relajarse.

"¿Deseas algo para descansar?" dijo Orihime, poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. Renji ni siquiera se percato de que hubiera levantado de su silla "recuerda que Ichigo puede sentirte aunque no estén cerca. Necesita que mantengas la calma."

"Gracias por la oferta, pero no." Respondió él, sintiendo todo el peso de lo vivido sobre sus hombros "¿Qué hay de Grimmjow?"

Orihime cerró los ojos un momento.

"Está mal" dijo al fin "sus heridas eran tremendas, pero tiene mucho coraje. Cubrió a Hanataro mientras salvaba la vida de otro colega caído." Ella quitó su mano "Ulquiorra-kun estaba preocupado por él…"

Renji apretó los dientes al oír ese nombre, y no pudo evitar una exaltación en su energía.

"Por favor, compréndelo….."

"Si tanto siente por el otro, que deje de ser tan pendejo" gruñó Renji. Ella lo miró con ojos implorantes, y él resopló, esa mirada era demasiado poderosa. "Está bien, pero al menos deberá comerse un día en el calabozo… y deberé hablar con el capitán Kuchiki, no debe estar muy contento con su cuarto puesto después de hoy."

"Yo puedo ayudar… no estaba en sus cabales en el momento que reacciono así."

"Ayudará. Pero no quiere decir que vaya a ser sencillo."

Renji se incorporó, sintiéndose repentinamente viejo para lidiar con esas cosas: las explosiones del amor joven, el primer desencuentro, las primeras lágrimas del abandono. Pero entonces recordó la sonrisa de Ichigo, arrogante orgullosa, sus ojos color chocolate, el sabor de sus labios, la esperanza brillando en su mirada. Sus gestos al estallar de pasión en sus brazos. Había muchas cosas que hacer, los dos tenían mucho por vivir, y Renji se encargaría de que Ichigo no volviese a sentirse solo ni a volver a llorar como cuando X-cution metió la mano.

Se despidió de Orihime y camino en silencio a su casa, sabiendo que le seria imposible dormir sin su esposo entre sus brazos. Alzó los ojos, la luna, una delgada una de gato, desgarraba el cielo nocturno. Y entonces, supo que debía hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>1 -<strong> En realidad, la traducción que usé (sacada de ANIMELYRCIS) dice "you are my one and only love" algo así como "eres mi y único amor" (según el translator de google), pero como no quedaba tan poético, decidí usar una traducción más personal. Por cierto, MAGNET debe ser el tema mas reversionado de VOCALOID… y si se lo ve, bastante yuri (por ser interpretado por dos Vocaloid femeninos), y que habla de un amor tan fuerte que rompe con todas las barreras que se le imponen.


	8. Capitulo 7: COUNTDOWN

**枯れぬ花 ****(Karenu hana)****  
><strong>_La flor inmarchitable_

By: Maru _de_ Kusanagi

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH no me pertenecerá jamás, es de Tite Kubo. Esto es un fanwork hecho por una fan para otros fans, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
>Warning: Boys love, abusos y otras cosas igualmente divertidas….<br>Pido perdón por el abandono entre intencional de este fic. Pero estoy muy enganchada con mi otro proyecto, NEBELSTRIEF. Por cierto, péguenme o demándenme. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer una historia sencillita? No, debo siempre irme por las ramas…. Ah, y un par de reviews no vendrían mal, ¿saben?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7:<strong>

Itsuka yume ni mita michi o kimi to aruite iru  
>Kore wa boku ga nozonda koto?<p>

Wakaranai  
>Omoidasenai<br>Kokochi ii dake  
>Yudanetai<br>Kimi no subete to towa ni hitotsu ni tokeaitai

_**El día que soñaba que andaría este camino contigo,  
>¿era ese realmente mi deseo?<strong>_

_**No lo sé  
>No lo recuerdo<br>Sólo puedo sentir  
>Deseo irme<br>Quiero fundirme permanentemente con todo, juntos**_

**COUNTDOWN****  
>VOCALOID: GUMI (Megpoid)Cuenta regresiva**

* * *

><p>Mentiras.<br>Besos.  
>¿Me amaste?<p>

Un niño. Eso fuí entonces.

Desperté en la enfermería una tarde. Matsumoto me dijo de tu muerte, de como intentaste recuperar lo que ella había perdido. Incluso me pidió disculpas por llorarte, pero se lo perdoné, ¿cómo iba a negarle llorar al hombre que había amado? Ella me dijo que no dejaste nada atrás.

Ilusa.

Se lo dejaste todo a ella. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus pensamientos, incluso tu recuerdo es suyo.

Fue a mí a quien no me dejaste nada.

Debería odiarte. Yo era un niño inocente entonces, y sólo deseaba que correspondieras mis sentimientos. Si no deseabas que te llore o te recuerde, ¿por qué no me rechazaste como debías? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué recibiste mis cartas? Y… ¿por qué guardaste el secreto? Era un niño. Y debías haberme dejado en claro que nunca me corresponderías, y no dejarme en la oscuridad, recordando y soñando lo que nunca fue. Y como enemigo, debiste haberte aprovechado de ello.

Pero no lo hiciste.

Me desperté un día, roto y debilitado. Me levanté de mi lecho convalesciente, y entrené como nunca antes, hasta que las manos sangraron, mi cuerpo apenas si se podía mover y el agotamiento me clamaba por dejarme caer. Hyorinmaru una y otra vez respondía a mis órdenes, yo sin ver más que el blanco, blanco puro, blanco de la nieve, el blanco de tu uniforme tiñéndose lentamente de rojo. No te vi, pero no necesito haberlo hecho para poder visualizarlo en mi mente. Matsumoto te sostuvo hasta que finalmente la muerte fue más veloz y te llevó en andas. Y por eso tengo celos.

El tiempo pasa, y Momo me dijo que me amaba. Que siempre lo había hecho. Y supuse que debía hacer lo correcto. La cortejé. Me casé.

Pero tenías que volver a burlarte de mí.

"Tachibana Gintarou a su servicio, señor."

Esa sonrisa. Ese rostro.

Pero esos ojos… no son los tuyos.

Cuando lo vi, mi corazón volvió a estallar en pedazos. _Este no es mi Gin._

Y por ello, toda la ira que te tuve la derramé en este niño. Acepté sus cartas, sus regaladas sonrisas y sus gestos. No hice nada para que no dejara de sentir un cariño especial hacia mí, solo esperando ver sus ojos cuando supiera que estaba casado con Momo. Que había perdido.

Rompí el sueño del primer amor que tenia Gintarou, y lo hice a consciencia.

Gin, Gin, Gin… dime, ¿a mi me hiciste lo mismo, fue a consciencia, o sólo casualidad? Dime, ¿eras en verdad tan retorcido, que te complacía ver sufrir a otros por tu causa?

Dime Gin, ¿puedes verme desde donde estés? ¿Ves el hombre roto que soy? Esto… dejé me hicieras esto…

Y ahora, este niño esta sufriendo por mi culpa.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra levanto sus ojos vacíos al capitán del quinto escuadrón. Sus manos estaban atadas, y un collar supresor de reaitsu le apretaba el pulso. Uno de los guardias le quito sus restricciones y Ulquiorra se paró.<p>

"Schiffer, vamos." Le dijo Renji, y Ulquiorra obedeció.

"¿Me lleva con mi capitán?"

Renji avanzaba sin volverse. Ulquiorra caminaba manteniendo la distancia, hasta que llegaron a una puerta de Soul Society.

"Hum, Abarai-taichou" la figura menuda de Hanataro salió de las sombras. Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada helada, y el shinigami se trató de cubrir con lo que traía.

"Vamos, Hanataro, que no disponemos de demasiado tiempo." Le firmemente ordenó Renji, y el shinigami se acercó a Ulquiorra, alargándole algo.

"Schiffer-san… esto es suyo…" dijo Hanataro, y Ulquiorra recibió el envoltorio. Era Murciélago. "La traje por pedido de mi capitán."

"No entiendo…"

"Cuarto puesto del sexto escuadrón, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Renji asumió la postura de capitán, severo, apoyándose en su zanpakuto y elevando su reaitsu "Hemos decidido, entre tu capitán y yo, que el castigo sea recuperar a los shinigamis perdidos en el mundo de los vivos, y eliminar la amenaza que les haya atacado. El capitán Hitsugaya del décimo ya esta allí. Iremos donde quedo el último rastro de su aura."

Ulquiorra sintió el frio beso de su zanpakuto en sus manos, y miro al capitán Abarai.

"¿De verdad confiará en mi? ¿Después de lo que hice?"

"Ichigo lo haría." Dijo Renji, aflojando su postura. Luego, levanto a Zabimaru y procedió a abrir un portal al mundo de los vivos. "Y yo confío en mi pareja."

Renji ingresó al portal y Ulquiorra lo siguió. Hanataro los acompañó.

"Capitán Abarai," dijo Ulquiorra "¿Cómo supo que el teniente Kurosaki era su pareja?"

"No se sabe," respondió Renji, volviéndose al joven shinigami, y se tocó el pecho, justo sobre el corazón "simplemente se siente. Aquí."

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, tratando de sentir. Lo hizo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Esta vida ya la he dedicado a alguien, y no puedo darla a nadie más"<em>

Toushirou sintió el hombro izquierdo palpitarle de dolor, mientras el brazo apenas si reaccionaba. Había sido un idiota al bajar la guardia en ese momento. Resollando, se irguió, ordenando a los miembros inferiores que se mantuviesen firmes. Hyorinmaru, no me falles…

El hollow rió. Era una masa informe, parda. La mascara era un circulo con un único ojo. Se movía como una babosa, arrastrándose, pero tremendamente rápido. Tragaba a sus enemigos completos.

Y había tragado a Gintarou.

"Que dices, shinigami… ¿no te animas a atacar?" la masa se movió un poco, temblando como ansiosa. Toushirou lo miro manteniendo la calma.

_Todos tienen un punto débil… sólo es cuestión de encontrarlo…_

"Debes pensar, ¿cómo puedo destruirlo?" la masa rodo, girando en torno de Toushirou, estirándose. Despedía un hedor nauseabundo, y Toushirou trataba de respirar por la boca, pero los ojos comenzaron a lagrimearle.

"Y puedes hacerlo, ¿sabes?" rumio el hollow "pero si lo haces, mataras al crío… que pena, te tiene mucho apreciooooo…"

Era un ruido húmedo, como el golpe de la piel contra la piel. Toushirou apretó el mango de Hyorinmaru. Si, con su bankai era posible congelar aquella bestia monstruosa y destruirla… pero podía ver a Gintarou vivo dentro de aquella cosa. Sus ojos celeste cielo lo miraban, mientras sus miembros estaban paralizados. _Si lo toco, paraliza… mi brazo izquierdo ya lo comprobó. Silo congelo, puedo deshacerme de el… y de Gintarou… seria un daño colateral, como shinigami, sabe que hay momentos en los que no se puede ganar…_

_Pero…_

Toushirou dejó caer la guardia.

"Ja, ¿te rindesssss?" la masa se detuvo, acercándose a Toushirou. La máscara quedo frente a él "ven entonces" el hollow se alzó unos metros sobre Toushirou y cayo sobre el, rodeándolo de su esencia viscosa y repugnante. El cuerpo de Toushirou ardió un segundo como si lo rodera fuego, y luego toda sensación comenzó a perderse. No podía respirar, no podía casi moverse, y lentamente se sentía dragado de sus fuerzas. Abrió los ojos, y los fijó en Gintarou, que hacia todo lo posible por alcanzarlo. El jovencito entrelazó sus dedos con los paralizados de su mano derecha. Toushirou cerró los ojos.

"Álzate y vuela por los cielos helados,_ Hyorinmaru_."


	9. Capitulo 8: MAGNET FREEDOM

genjitsu o misenaide sono saki wa iwanaide  
>tomoni yukereba sorede ii kara<br>niteireba niteruhodo kyori ga chijimara nai  
>aishiteru noni<br>_My heart burst into fragments..._

_No me muestres la realidad y no me muestres el futuro.  
><em>_Si es sólo para nosotros dos, es suficiente.  
><em>_Vamos a la deriva separándonos cada vez que más nos acercamos  
><em>_Y sin embargo, te amo...  
><em>Mi corazón se rompió en fragmentos…

Magnet・フリーダム (Freedom)/Magnet (Libertad)

_**VOCALOID KAITO & GAKUPO CAMUI**_

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra recordaba una noche sin estrellas, una luna quieta y un cielo oscura sobre unas arenas infinitas, que se mostraron sobre el tras haber andado un largo camino en la oscuridad. Un árbol desnudo de hijas brillaba en la llanura vacía, como rodeado de pequeñas chispas que simulaban luciérnagas, era lo único que saltaba a la vista. Camino seguro hasta el árbol, y estiro una mano para tocar las ramas. No estaban calientes ni frías, no había nada vivo dentro de aquello, era sólo un esqueleto de algo muerto hacia siglos.<p>

"No hay nada dentro de mi o de ti…"

Ulquiorra levantó los ojos y se vio en un espejo extraño, una figura con su rostro lo miraba. Tenia largo cabello negro, ojos dorados y alas negras de murciélago en la espalda.

"Murciélago"

"Hace mucho que no vienes… esto sigue igual… como deseabas." Murciélago descendió a su lado "solo queda este esqueleto, y lo deje para que te encargues tu." Murciélago cambio de forma a la de la lanza que era la liberarse el shikai. Ulquiorra lo miro largamente y luego la tomo entre sus manos. "es lo único que nos separa de la perfección. Cuando termines de cortar el ultimo resabio de sentimientos, no habrá nada que limite tu poder."

Ulquiorra tomo con sus dos manos a Murciélago y sintió el reaitsu rodearlo, poderoso, oscuro…

Vacío de todo sentimiento…

Ulquiorra apretó la zanpakuto y la alzó, una hoja de hoz nació de la punta, destellando su oscuro material, dragando dentro de si misma el brillo de las ramas muertas y aquellas luces que parecían luciérnagas se evaporaban al tocarla, soltando un pequeño quejido.

"_¡Ulquiorra! ¡Mira, un gatito!_

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos.

Se encontró en el callejón donde a veces se escondían de los adultos y los otros niños que los corrían y peleaban. A pesar de que Grimmjow era fuerte, no podía contra una pandilla de diez niños mayores. Grimmjow siempre tenía el rostro moreteado, el pelo pegado con coágulos secos y la ropa desgarrada. Ulquiorra siempre trataba de evitar pelearse, necesitaba estar lo mas limpio y presentable para los clientes. Más de uno le había ofrecido ser un sirviente en su casa, pero ninguno aceptaba a Grimmjow, salvo que hiciera lo mismo que Ulquiorra.

"_Miau~~~"_ el pequeño animal era negro y blanca, raquítico e infestado de pulgas. Grimmjow lo tomo entre sus manos callosas y el animal ronroneo contento, lamiéndole las yemas de los dedos. Ulquiorra sintió pena por ambos.

"_No podemos cuidarlo, Grimmjow. No tenemos donde estar, y esta enfermo."_

"_Los gatos son fuertes. Va a vivir, solo necesita un poco de calor."_ Los ojos azules de Grimmjow nunca habían mirado algo con tanto cariño. Ulquiorra se mordió el labio, no le gustaba. **Grimmjow…**

_**Debes mirarme a mí de esa manera…**_

Ulquiorra alargó la mano al gatito, el cual decidió entonces ponerse violento y lanzarle un zarpazo que le dejo tres hilos rojos ardientes. Ulquiorra gimió y miro a la pequeña peste retorcerse entre las manos y Grimmjow, lastimándolo cada vez más. Sin pensarlo, cogió al animal y lo arrojo lejos, y el gato despareció entre bultos.

"_¡Ay, no!"_ se lamentó Grimmjow _"Sólo se había asustado…"_

"_Te lastimó…"_ dijo Ulquiorra, todavía molesto. Grimmjow se miro las manos, que le sangraba de los rasguños.

"_No pasa nada, esto es normal"_ Grimmjow en cambio miro la mano de Ulquiorra _"Te va a dejar marcas… perdoná. No debí haber dejado que te arañe… pero era tan lindo… me hizo acordar a vos."_

Ulquiorra sintió las mejillas calentarse _"¿Por qué?"_

"_Sos como un gato. Te acercás cuando querés, hablás cuando querés. Pero no es que no te importe."_

Ulquiorra parpadeó. El escenario había cambiado. Ahora estaba en la academia, con el uniforme de estudiante. Una chica de cabellos recogidos en una cola besaba a Grimmjow detrás de un desván, donde solían comer los almuerzos juntos. Grimmjow la aparto de si con cuidado pero firmeza.

"_No saldré contigo."_

La chica se marchó sollozando. Ulquiorra dejo pasar, pero la joven le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa. Dejó pasar unos minutos, y se acercó a Grimmjow, que lo saludó con su amplia sonrisa.

Hubo muchos más así, mujeres y hombres. Incluso Grimmjow llegó a acostarse con algunos. Pero siempre regresaba a su lado.

"_El teniente Kurosaki me ha felicitado." _

Murciélago vibró entre sus manos.

"…_tenía que darte una noticia. Me han reclutado…"_

Ulquiorra se enfrento al árbol y se quedo helado. De sus ramas, unas flores azul cielo habían brotada, en cientos de pequeños pimpollos, tímidamente abriéndose a la vida.

"Grimmjow…"

_Los corazones son algo vacío, una bella mentira que la gente inventa para darle una explicación a sus vidas._

Ulquiorra soltó a murciélago, que volvió a transformarse en aquella forma extraña.

"Tú eres quien se miente."

Ulquiorra se seco las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. Grimmjow… no había nadie mas a quien quisiera abrazar, nadie más a quien deseara. "Si destruyo este árbol… destruiré lo único que me importa en esta vida."

* * *

><p>La luna de primavera se asomaba tras la ventana. Una mariposa negra del infierno se había posado junto a su almohada, moviendo suavemente sus alas. Se incorporo de su cama, y se dio cuenta que estaba nuevamente en la enfermería del escuadrón cuatro. Todo era de un silencio absoluto, salvo los ronquidos de otros pacientes y el paso ligero de alguna enfermera durante su inspección de rutina. Ulquiorra salió del lecho con pasos temblorosos, agarrándose del marco de las puertas y de las paredes. A pesar de la penumbra, el camino le era claro. Sus pies desnudos se deslizaron por el suelo sin ruido, y abrió la puerta. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero era algo que le resultaba ajeno. Se acercó al convaleciente y le beso los labios con dulzura.<p>

"Te amo… despierta pronto, así me puedes escuchar cuando te lo diga."

dokomade mo mushibamare marude ningyou no you ni  
>ai o sasayaku shika dekinai<br>me ni mienu inryoku ni mi wo makasetanara  
>tada kimi no se ni ochite iku dake<br>It seems to the magnet...

_Me menoscabo sin cesar, como una muñeca.  
><em>_Todo lo que puedo hacer es susurrar mi amor  
><em>_Si me entrego a esta gravitación, puedo entregarme a ti  
><em>_Se parece al imán… _


	10. Capitulo 10: FLOWER TAIL

wadachi ni saita ketsudan no hana ga  
>sotto hyoujou o kaeru shunkan mo<br>kono kodoku sae itooshii to usobuite  
>kechirasenu mama tohou ni kureru<p>

_Cuando una tenaz flor, que florece en el surco de una rueda,  
><em>_cambia sutilmente su expresión en una fracción de segundo,  
><em>_Exclamo asombrado por la delicada elegancia de su soledad,  
><em>_que me deja asombrado, incapaz de llegar a pisar sobre ella._

**FLOWER TAIL – VOCALOID KAITO**

* * *

><p>Momo salió en silencio de la casa, con algunas ropas en un paquete. Eran las cosas que deseaba quedarse, ya que el resto que había en aquella casa no le pertenecía. Se volvió a mirar la puerta, dándose cuanta de porque ese nunca se había sentido "en casa" aquel lugar. Jamás había sido su casa, así como jamás en realidad había habido sitio para ella en el corazón de Toushirou como amante. Rangiku la ayudo a elegir las cosas que precisara, incluso fue la que había decidido enfrentar a Toushirou y pedirle explicaciones, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Toushirou no la quería, jamás la había querido como ella a él.<p>

Ese niño era a quien Toushirou quería, la rencarnación del capitán Ichimaru. Los vio llegar tomados de la mano a la enfermería del cuarto, y los vio dormir en los brazos del otro la mañana que le permitieron ir de visita. Les había dejado todo en orden, para que la casa estuviese lista para ellos dos cuando se recuperaran. No le haría escandalo, no ganaría nada con ello.

"Momo" ella levanto los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del teniente Kurosaki, que llevaba en brazos a su bebe. Era una niña de cabellos naranjas tirando a rojo, y los ojos chocolate de su "madre". Momo le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia. "Lo siento."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No es su culpa. Fui yo por ciega." Kurosaki le ofreció alzar a la niña y ella la acuno entre sus brazos. Le abría gustado darle un hijo a Toushirou…

"Te quiere, lo sabes."

"Lo sé. Y yo lo quiero, por eso lo perdono." La bebé empezó a berrear y el teniente la recuperó, haciéndola callar.

"Quiere estar con su papá, niña malcriada." Dijo Ichigo, meciéndola.

"Llévela con él. No se preocupe, estaré bien."

Ichigo se despidió y siguió su camino, abrigando a su hija de la brisa de otoño. Estaba cansado de estar en casa, sin hacer nada… ¡ya se había aguantado tres meses de hospital, escuchando los cismes de las enfermeras de como habían descubierto al capitán del decimo en la cama con el nuevo recluta, y como Ulquiorra no se movía más de lo necesario de la cama de Grimmjow, tras la caza de hollows! Habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para seguir metido en la cama, y a la nena le haría bien andar un poco. Grimmjow no había despertado aun, pero lo haría a su tiempo. Había esperado a Ulquiorra mucho tiempo, era hora de que el ojiverde lo esperara a él.

"Naomi-chan," le dijo "has nacido en un mundo bastante interesante."

**arasuji mo ketsumatsu mo aimai na butai ni tachitsukusu**  
><strong>sore de mo mata maku wa agaru<strong>  
><strong>dareka to te o tori odoridasu<strong>

**_Sigo parado en el escenario, donde la obra tiene un sumario vago y un final difuso.  
><em>_A pesar de eso, una vez más, el telón se levantará,  
><em>_Y, otra vez, tomaré la mano de alguien y empezaré a danzar._**

* * *

><p>Creo que es un final patético, pero a Maru le da mucha paja y cosita seguir aplazando su conclusión. Y lo dejo más para que ustedes (si alguien me sigue leyendo todavía) se ideen las aventuras que pueden seguir, si realmente estos chicos se arreglaran, si Grimmjow al despertar besara a Ulquiorra o si nada pasará, si Momo conseguirá ser amada, si Toushirou y Gintarou serán felices… creo que es como todo, la vidas no es un único camino, y por mas que nos queramos no sabemos si será algo duradero…. Lo único que les debo es el lemon entre ellos dos, que a pesar de ser un GrimUlqui, nunca tuvo su lemon…. A lo mejor le haga un capitulo especial cuando tenga tiempo, de todas formas, aquí se termina.<p>

Maru _de_ Kusanagi

Siete de octubre de dos mil doce


End file.
